Yea Hai Mohabbatein
by Ravu161
Summary: Hi ! friends in this story , i include all the characters but centre me merea favourite couple hai and it is not base on investigation means es mea wo cid officer nahi hai ! wo ek normal person hai ! confuse na , I know jab ap chapter padogea tab ap sab ko samaj a jayega and pls read the chapter :) Dareya , Abhirika , Rajvi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello friends this is my first story and I am not a writer but meri yek choti si koshis hai hope ap sab ko pasand ayea and this story is specially for my friend who help me lot and to my cute sis kea lia hai or abhi meri summer vacation chal raha hai to to ap sab kea lia long chapter hai hope ap sab ko pasand ayea. Enjoy the story ab last mea miltea hai .**

**Chapter:1 ****Jagada(Fighting)**

**In a house **

**Girl mom: **oh!ho ky hoga is ladki ka ,abhi tak so rahi hai beta kadea utt office nahi jana.

**Girl:** oh! mummy abi sone do na, mea utt jaungi todi der mea.

**Girl mom**: beta office nahi jana 7 baj gae hai.

**Girl**: girl immediately wake up , ky? 7 baj gae .mummy ap nea uttaya ku nahi.

**Girl mom**: acha tab sea utta rahi hu leakin tu to godea(horse) beach kar soo rahi hai ,chal ! jaldi a breakfast ready hai.

_Then girl _go_ to washroom and freshna up and then ate the food and then leave._

**On road**

**Girl**: (thinking) oh ! no , yaha to koe auto bhi nahi dik raha hai , kya karu ? aj to paka late hone wali hu, chalo road kea us taraf deakti hu sayad koe auto ya taxi mil jayea.

_When she cross the road a loude voice come (yes it is a car break voice)_

**Girl**: ahhha!

_Then car door open and handsome and dashing boy come from car._

**Boy**: Oooo! Madom , deak kar cross nahi kar sakti , abhi agar meanea break nahi mara hota to abhi tum yaha nahi hotin or _but cut by girl._

**Girl**: ooo ! mister tum deak kar nahi chala , saktea ky ? yea tumarea baap ki road nahi hai , samjea ulta chor! Kotwal ko datea , ek to galti karo upper sea , mafi ki jagaha ladrahea ho.

**Boy**: mafi or mea, hahaha ! mafi to tumea mangni chyea galti, tumari ahi , tum meri gadi ke samnea aee , to mafi tum mangogi.

**Girl**:deako….. (at the same time girl phone ring ) ek , minute and he receive the call.

**Girl 2** : kaha hai tu ! boss kab sea wait kar rahai hai.

**Girl** : ha bas 10 minute mea a rahi hu , and she cut the call , deako abhi mujea late ho raha hai nahi to tumea achea sea tumea batati …. Akadu kahi ka and he left from there .

**Boy**: oh! Madam kya bola (but the girl left ) chudeal… kahi ki and then he also left.

**In office**

**Girl: **hi !

**Girl 2**: hi ! kaha thi tu , boss kab sea wait ! kar rahea hai… badi muskil sea rok kar raka hai boss ko…

**Girl**: yr yea bahut lambi story hai , bad mea batati hu ! chal abhi boss sea mil kar ati hu.

**Girl 2**: ok !

**Girl:** ok! And she leaving but stop and turn Purvi.

**Purvi**: ha….

**Girl**: (Girl hug him)thanks yr.

**Purvi**: welcome , yr ja boss wait ! kar rahai hai.

**Girl**: ok(and she left)

**In cabin**

**Girl**: may ! I come in sir .

**Boss**: ya come in , kaha thi tum pata hai…. Kab sea wait! Kar raha hu.

**Girl**: I am sorry sir wo actually…..(but cut by boss).

**Boss**: chodo in sab ko agali bar sea dyan rak na, meanea tumea apnea son kea barea me bataya tha na.

**Girl**: (thinking)and then said , yes sir, jo London sea a rahai hai.

**Boss**: ha….(continue) to wo punea wala project , handal kar nea wala hai….to mea chata hu ki tum us ko puri detail do , us project ki.

**Girl**: leakin sir wo a kab rahai hai.

**Boss**: wo aj hi a raha hai.

**Girl**: sir aj ?

**Boss**: ha mera , beta ko time waste kar na bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai , is lia wo aj sea hi office ayega , balki kabhi bhi ! a sakta hai.

_And the same time door open_

**Boss**: smile and said , deako wo a gaya hai .

**Girl**: turn and shoked !

**Girl/Boy**: tum…..

A/N: so friends kesa tha chapter hope ap sab ko pasad aya ho , ab ap sab ko Girl 2 ka name pata chal gaya hai ki wo Purvi hai, leakin wo dushri Girl kon hai or wo boy or boss kon hai . socho socho , is ka answer to aglea chapter mea hi milega , or please batana meri ky mistake hai or ky improvement ki jarurat hai plzzzzz jarur batana or mea continue karu ya nahi.

**Shweta**:-) Thanku dear , for reviw and I will definitetly write on kavi bus toda time chyea mujea :)

**Misha**:-) Thanks a lot dear and I will try to write on abhiteet sir :)

**Allison**:-) Thanks a lot dear itna acha welcome kar nea kea lia or aj tak kisi nea mujea doll :) nahi kaha ap nea kaha mujea bahut acha laga thanku dear or mea try karungi ki jaldi sea ap ki request puri karu agar ap kea mind mea koe idea hai to bata dena I will write :)

**Guest**:-) Thanks a lot dear :) and in next chapter there is surprise for u:)

**Hijab Malik**:-) Thanku sis and love u 2 :)

**Sukhmani Kaur**:-) Thanku dear mea jarur ap kea idea per likungi but ap ko new year tak wait kar na hoga:)

**Jannat Fairy**:-) Thanku dear or meanea is mea rajvi bhi add kiya hai lea kin centre mea to merea favourite couple hi hai leakin ap kea lia mea rajvi per bhi likungi :)

**Kashaf Titli**:-) Thanku dear for your warm welcome or mea ap kea lia ek cute se romatic story likungi kevi per thoda time chyea bas :)

Thanku all and take care :)


	2. Yea Hai Mohabbatein

**A/N: Hello friends , how are you **

**Mujea nahi pata tha ki ap logo ko meri story achi lageagi , I am so happy chalo ab last mea mil tea hai and abhirika fan please last mea (note ) pad leana , enjoy the chapter:) **

**Chapter: 2 ****kahi per pyar ki surwat and kahi per noke jonk**

**Girl/Boy: **tum…..

**Boss: **area tum dono ek dusrea ko jantea ho .

**Boy: **dad !(and smile) and then boy take bless from her father and both hug each other.

**Boss:** kesea ho beta .

**Boy:** mea teak hu dad ap kesea ho.

**Boss:** mea teak hu.

_Girl watching all this and (thinking) oh ! god , yea hai sir ka son , ab ky ? hoga mera , God help me._

**Boss:** beta es sea mil , yea hai shreya , meri best employee or yea hi tumea us project kea barea mea detail deagi.

**Boy:** yea!

**Boss:** ha beta ! koe problem hai ky ?

**Boy**: nahi dad , easi koe bat nahi hai ! but mea yea akealea kar sakta hu , mujea kisi ki help ki jarurat nahi hai .

**Boss**: I know beta you will handle all , but ab tak shreya hi es project ko handle kar rahi thi . to usea sab kuch pata hai or shreya sea tumea us project kea barea mea jaldi or jada information , mil jayegi.

**Boy**: ok , dad ap bol rahea ho to teak hai.

**Boss:** shreya.

**Shreya:** yes sir.

**Boss:** woe ek naya ladka anea wala tha , wo aya ky ?

**Shreya:** yes sir a gaya.

**Boss**: ok to usea merea cabin mea beajo.

**Shreya:** ok sir , and then shreya left from there

**Out side the cabin**

**Purvi:** kya hua tera mu(mouth)itna ku latka hai.

**Shreya:** kya batao yr , mat pucha.

**Purvi**: bata to.

_And then shreya narrate all the things_

**Purvi**: kya ? wo wahi ladka hai ! oh god.

**Shreya**: chod na purvi un sab ko , mea apna or mood karab nahi kar na cha thi hu . acha sun kya , tu us (pointing toward the desk) ladkea ko bula deagi , boss nea bulaya hai . mea hi bula dea ti per mujea yea fil abhi complete kar kea boss ko deani hai.

**Purvi**: ok, and then purvi go to that boy direction

**Purvi**: esquse me.

**Boy 2:** turn and staring purvi and lost in her eyes.

_Pehli nazar mein,_

_Kaise jaado kar diya,_

_Tera ban baita hai,_

_Mera jiya,_

**Purvi:** Hello, mister(but same result boy2 staring purvi)

_Jaane kya hoga,_

_Kya hoga kya pata,_

_Is pal ko mike, _

_Aa jee le zara,_

**Purvi:** (say bit a loude) Hello , mister kaha khoe ho.

_Then boy2 come out of the thought and say , yes _

**Purvi:** kya tum hi new boy ho .

**Boy2:** ha mea hi hu or aj mera first day hai.

**Purvi:** tumea boss bula rahea hai.

**Boy2:** ok.

_And when purvi leaving then boy said suniyea , and purvi stop and turn_

**Purvi:** jiiii.

**Boy2:** Hello! I am rajat and forward her hand.

**Purvi:** Hello! Rajat , I am purvi and purvi also forward her hand both shake hand, and again boy2 lost on purvi eye.

_At the same time shreya came and said yea ky ho raha hai and listening shreya voice rajat come out of thought and shreya continue , purvi meanea tumea usea bulanea kea lia beaja tha , or tum ho ki es kea sath bato pea lagi ho._

**Shreya:** (said to rajat)Tumea boss bula rahea hai.

**Rajat:** ok and go from there and then shreya also go from there.

**Purvi:** (thinking)nice boy , and then she slowly hit her mind with hand , yea ky soch rahi hu mea , chal purvi kaam per lag ja , bahut kaam baki hai and then she go to do her desk and start doing work.

**In the cabin**

**Boy:** dad bro , kaha hai .

**Boss:** wo kisi kaam sea bahar , jar raka hai raat tak a jayega or meanea tumarea anea ki kushi mea , kal ek choti party raki hai.

**Boy:** leakin en sab ki kya ? jarurat thi.

**Boss:** area jarurat kesea nahi thi , akhir kaar mera beta aya hai itnea saalo kea bad.

**Boy:** ok… dad ap sea koe nahi jeet sakta.

**Boss:** wo to hai ! chalo…..

**Boy:** kaha ?

**Boss:** sab sea introduce karata hu, or invitation bhi deana hai party kea lia .

_Then boy and boss came out of cabin and then boss said to staff._

**Boss:** suno sa_b log mea ap sab ko kisi sea introduce karana cha ta hu , yea mera beta hai daya , or yea aj hi London sea_ aya hai , to easi kushi mea meanea party raki hai , to ap ko ana hai .

**Staff:** ok sir, and then staff welome daya and hand shake with daya and then all do there work.

**In Daya cabin**

_Daya see shreya from window and think some thing and then dial a no. In call Shreya ko ander beajo and then cut the call._

_Some time later_

Knock , Knock

**Shreya:** may ! I come in sir .

**Daya:** yes come in.

**Shreya:** sir ap nea bulaya.

**Daya:** ha! Wo mujea us project , ki file chayea.

**Shreya :** ok , sir and then she leaving but daya voice stop him.

**Daya:** area puri baat to sun kar to jao , tumari yea purani adat hai ky ? bina puri baat sunea chali jati ho.

**Shreya:** deako….(but daya cut him)

**Daya:** suno merea liyea coffee bhi lea kar ana , ab tum ja sakti ho.

_And then shreya leave from there _

**Daya:** (thinking) ab maja ayega , ab tumea pata chalega muj sea panga leanea ka natija , ab party mea maja ayega or muj sea panga bahut bari padega , Ms. Chudeal.

**Out sid the cabin**

Shreya came out of the cabin and sit on her desk (thinking) samaj ta kya hai ap nea ap ko , mea is ki nokar nahi hu jo yea order dea raha hai , agar yea sir ka beta nahi hota to achea sea bata ti , leakin kuch na kuch to kar na hoga is ka , shreya sea panga bahut bari padega Mr. akadu.

And hole day pass like this

At night Daya house (guys mea boss ka name aglea chapter mea reveal karungi tab tak boss name sea kaam cala lo plzzzz)

Daya ring the bell and one person open the door , daya see him and hug him and that person also hug him.

**Daya:** bro…. keasea ho tum.

**Person:** mea teak hut tum keasea ho.

_A voice came , area apnea bhai ko door per hi rakogea kya ?( yes that voice is boss )_

**Person:** area nahi , nahi dad and then he welcome daya and then all sit on sofa.

**Person:** ky baat hai daya , bahut patala ho gaya hai.

**Daya:** hmm… kya karea waha mera bhai nahi tha , aalu kea paratea kilanea kea lia .

_And then all laugh_

**Boss:** chalo daya tum aram kar lo , thak gaya hoga .

**Daya:** teak hai, bro… tum nahi chal rahea ho ky .

**Person:** tum chalo mea a raha hu , thodi dear mea.

**Daya**: ok , and then he left

**Person:** dad , aj mea bahut kush hu aj hamari family complete ho gae hai or daya kea bina yea ghar kitana suna suna lagta tha .

**Boss:** ha beta , daya kea bina yea ghar suna , suna lagta tha leakin ab wo , aa gaya hai to ab suna , suna nahi lageaga (and both smile) ab tu bhi so… ja , tu bhi thak gaya hoga .

**Person:** ok dad, when he leaving her dad call him.

**Boss:** Abhijeet .

**Abhijeet:** ha dad.

**Boss:** wo kal ki party ki tyari ho gae.

**Abhijeet:** ha dad ho gae hai , ap tention mat lo ab ap bhi ja kar rest kar lo.

**Boss:** (smile) ok , good night.

**Abhijeet:** good night , dad.

_And then both of them go to there room and sleep_.

**In Daya room**

Daya lying on bed and thinking all the things , which happen in hole day and a light simle came on her face and some time later he sleep.

**A/N: sorry abhirika fan , but I am dareya fan but I also like abhirika es lia ap sab logo kea lia abhirika ki grand entry hai next chapter mea , tab tak please wait :)**

**Sukhmani Kaur: **Thanku dear :) keep smileing .

**Shweta:** Thanku dear :) and mea pura try karungi ki ap ko kavi story , new tak mil jayea .

**Guest:** Thanks a lot dear :) and aglea chapter mea abhirika ki grand entry hai so tab tak wait kar na plsssss.

**Guest:** Thanku dear:)

**Vineetnegieight:** Thanku dear :)

**Allison**: Thanks a lot dear :) or agar ap abhirika kea fan ho to plzzzz , agalea chapter tak wait kar na .

**Guest:** Thanku dear :) , hope yea chapter bada ho.

**Hijab Malik**: hehehe , Thanku sis , keep smiling :) and love u 2.

**Guest:** Thanku dear :) and I pair abhijeet with tarika , don't worry and abhirika kea lia next chapter tak wait kar na hoga.

**Jannat Fairy:** Thanks dear :) or jarur bata na rajvi part kesa tha , I know chota tha , sorry for that .

**Rajvi girl:** Thanku dear :) hope ap ko rajvi ka part pasand aya ho.

**Kashaf Titli**: Thanks a lot dear :) and sorry but mea dareya fan hu but mea ap kea lia try karungi ki ishyant ko bhi add karu.

**Kamikaze Me:** Thanku dear:) hehehehe….. and I am dareya fan but mujea abhirika bhi pasand hai and ap kea lia meanea abhirika ki grand entry raki hai but next chapter mea tab tak wait kar na plssss.

**Guest:** Thanku dear :) and it is dareya story .

**Anaya:** Thanku dear:)

**Priyadarshani Deewan**: Thanks a lot dear :) and yea ap kea lia bada chapter , hope ap ko pasand ayea.

**Rits 1437:** Thans a lot dear :) or batana keasi hai or badi hai ya nahi , keep smiling.

_Thanku all and take care :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** sorry friends itna late update kar nea kea lia but mera paper tha 5 jan ko lea kin wo 3 jan ko ho gaya or meanea bahut jaldi jaldi lika hai so sorry for spelling mistake and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Next day**

_All three sitting on dinning table for breakfast_

_**Boss:**__ abhijeet sab tyari ho gae._

_**Abhijeet**__: ha dad , puri tyari ho gae hai or yea party sab yaad rakengea._

_**Boss:**__ wo to hai , or sabhi guest ko invitation dea diya hai na , koe chuta to nahi ._

_**Abhijeet:**__ nahi sab ko dea diya hai ._

_**Boss:**__ kya hua daya tum bahut chup , chup ho kya baat hai , tum kush nahi ho ._

_**Daya**__: nahi dad , mea bahut kush hu , bas us ki yaad a gae hai , usea bahut miss kar raha hu ._

_**Boss**__: ha yad to mujea bhi a rahi hai , bas kuch din or fir wo hamarea sath hogi ._

_**Abhijeet**__: pata nahi kab wo din ayega jab ham sab ek sath hongea , es dinning table per ._

_**Boss**__: wo din bhi bahut jaldi ayega , chalo en sab baato ko , chalo jaldi breakfast kar lo or fir party ke tayari bhi karni hai ._

_Or fir wo log breakfast kar tea hai , or party ki tayari karnea lag jatea hai _

_**In night**_

_House was decorated with light and flower , one by one guest are coming and boss , daya , abhijeet welcome them._

_**Abhijeet**__: kya hua dad ap kisi ka wait kar rahea hai ky ._

_**Boss**__: ha mea apnea bachpan kea dost ka wait kar raha hu , pata nahi kaha hai ._

_And at the same time a voice came , kesea ho praduyman_

_**Praduyman**__ turn and said: lo a gaya , mea teak hu , tu keasa hai salunke ._

_And both hug each other and then seprate _

_**Salunke**__: mea teak hu , or yea ky terea baal(hair) kaha gae ._

_**Praduyman**__: tu nahi sudrega ._

_And both laugh_

_**Praduyman**__: acha yea hai…but salunke cut him_

_**Salunke**__ : daya or abhijeet ( and then abhijeet and daya take bless and hug him)&amp; salunke continue , acha wok kaha hai ._

_**Praduyman**__: (sadly said) wo…..mea tujea bad mea batata hu , acha meari ladli kaha hai ._

_**Salunke**__: wo a rahi hai , usea ek call aya tha to wo wahi attend kar rahi hai , lo a gae._

_And a beautiful girl with curly hair and wearing white sadhi with balck border , came_

_**Girl**__: hello uncle , kesea ho (&amp; girl hug him and take bless)_

_**Praduyman**__: mea teak hu , tum keasi ho tarika._

_**Tarika**__: mea bhi teak hu._

_**Praduyman**__: kafi badi ho gae hai , bachpan mea deaka tha tab or ab ( tarika smile) , praduyman contine , chalo ab ander , kya yahi per rahogea kya or fir sab ander jatea hai but one person was still in his place &amp; staring tarika (yes it is non another then abhijeet)_

_Daya came and shake abhijeet_

_**Daya**__: abhijeet kaha khoya hai tu._

_**Abhijeet**__: kahi nahi ._

_**Daya**__: kahi tu tarika kea._

_**Abhijeet**__: nahi nahi , esa kuch bhi nahi hai, chal ab._

_**Praduyman**__: kaha thea tum abhijeet , or tum nea pheachana tarika ko ,tum dono bachpan mea kitni masti kar tea thea &amp; tarika and abhijeet smile or fir sab party enjoy kar tea hao or tarika dink counter per ja ti hai _

_**Tarika**__: bhayia ek coldrink and then abhijeet also came _

_**Abhijeet**__: ek mujea bhi ._

_**Abhijeet**__: hello tarika ._

_**Tarika:**__ hello abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet**__: keasi ho tum ._

_**Tarika**__: mea teak hu , tum keasea ho._

_**Abhijeet**__: mea bhi teak hu , or…(tabi ek announcement hoti hai)_

_**Praduman**__: ladies &amp; gentalman , aaj yea party meanea ap nea beatea ki anea ki kushi mea raki hai so enjoy the party or fir music start hota hai or sab dance floor mea atea hai ._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya tum mearea sath dance karogi._

_**Tarika:**__ ha , ku nahi._

_And both came to dance floor and start dancing_

_**music**_

_suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaarein_

_kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare_

_aaj se Dil pe mere_

_raaj tumhara taj tumhara_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tumea yad hai ham , dance competition mea participate kar tea thea or first prize jittea thea ._

_**Tarika:**__ ha mujea yad hai and smile _

_**Abhijeet:**__ or tumea wo wada bhi yad hai._

_**Tarika:**__ kon sa wad._

_Abhijeet become sad and tarika see his face and smile and said_

_**Tarika:**__ area mea to majak kar rahi thi ._

_**Abhijeet**__ (smile) and said: sach , tumea sab yad hai._

_**Tarika**__: ha mujea sab yad hai…._

_**Flash back**_

_Abhijeet &amp; Tarika both running in house and stop &amp; then said: papa , uncle deako hamea first prize mila hai dance competition mea._

_**Praduyman:**__ area wah ! yea to bahut achi baat hai._

_**Salunke:**__ congratulation._

_**Tarika/Abhijeet**__: thanku._

_**Abhijeet:**__ chalo tarika bahar chal tea hai kheal nea kea lia ._

_**Tarika:**__ chalo._

_Or same day later, abhijeet running and enter tha tarika room_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ta….ta…tarika , yea sab kya sun raha hu , tum ja rahi ho._

_**Tarika:**__ (sadly) ha mea ja rahi hu , papa ka transfer ho gaya gai._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ku…tumara jana jaruri hai , tum hamarea sath raho._

_**Tarika:**__ mujea jana hoga abhijeet and both crying and hug each other some time later both seprate_

_**Abhijeet: **__mea tumea bahut miss karunga._

_**Tarika: **__mea bhi ._

_And agin both hug each other and then seprate_

_Or fir wo din a gaya jis din tarika ko jana hota hai_

_**Abhijeet:**__ we miss u tarika._

_**Tarika:**__ me to , or fir tarika chali jati hai car mea._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (thinking) I miss u tarika , or mea tum sea apnea dil ki baat nahi bol paya but I promise jab bhi ham milengea tab mea tumea bata dunga and smile lightly_

_**Tarika:**__ (thinking) I miss u 2 abhijeet or mea us din ka wait karungi jis din ham milengea or mea fir mea apnea dil ki baat bhi bol dungi._

_**Flash back end**_

_**Abhijeet: **__tarika kya ham bhar garden mea ja saktea hai , mujea tum sea kuch baat kar ni hai , yaha bahut shoor ho raha hai._

_**Tarika:**__ bhar!_

_**Abhijeet**__: ha…_

_**Tarika:**__ ok._

_And both leave_

_Two people wachin abhijeet and tarika from far _

_**Praduyman**__: salunke kya tum bhi wahi soch rahea ho jo mea soch raha hu ._

_**Salunke**__ : ha , ku na ham es dosti ko rishtea dari mea badal dea ._

_**Praduyman**__: hmm…..lea kin ek bar bacho ki marji bhi puch lea ni chyea ._

_**Salunke**__: ha….usi kea bad hi decision leangea._

_**Here Daya**__: (thinking) yea ms. Chudeal kahi dik nahi rahi hai , kahi dar kea karan aye hi nahi or tabi shreya or purvi enter hotea hai shreya wearing purple and purvi yellow gaun , &amp; daya staring shreya._

_**Purvi/Shreya**__: hello sir,(and daya came out)_

_**Daya:**__ hi ! weasea purvi tum bahut beautiful lag rahi ho ( shreya ki tarf deak kar dolta hai )_

_**Purvi**__: thanku sir , weasea shreya bhi bahut achi lag rahi hai._

_**Daya**__: ha lag to rahi hai , leakin tum sea jada nahi._

_**Purvi:**__ thanku sir._

_**Shreya**__ : (thinking) samaj ta kya hai ap nea ap ko , kud ki sakal(face) deaki hai mirror mea akadu kahi ka , bit angry , purvi mea sir sea mil kar ati hu and then she leave ._

_**Daya:**__ (thinking) ab ayega maja._

_**Praduyman**__: Daya , tumnea abhijeet ko deaka._

_**Daya:**__ nahi dad , abhi deak ta hu._

_Or fir daya abhijeet ko dudanea lagta hai_

_**In garden **_

_Abhijeet &amp; tarika sitting on bench _

_**Abhijeet:**__ tarika mea tum sea kuch bol na cha tha hu , wo baat jo merea dil mea bachpan sea hai leakin kabi bol nahi paya , or fir tum chali gae , mea bol hi nahi paya._

_**Tarika**__: ab bolo , mea sun rahi hu._

_**Abhijeet:**__ wo…..mea tum sea…_

_**Daya**__: abhijeet…_

_**Abhijeet**__: daya bula raha hai._

_**Daya:**__ tum dono yaha ky kar rahea ho._

_**Abhijeet**__: wo….ander bahut loud music tha , to soch bhar a jayea._

_**Daya**__: leakin….._

_**Abhijeet**__: chalo ab ander nahi jana._

_And then daya &amp; tarika go from there_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (thinking) yea daya bhi na hamesa galat entry marta hai , koe nahi beta mera din bhi ayega , tab tujea pata chalega._

_**In party**_

_**Daya**__: ladies &amp; gentalman , aaj dad or bro nea merea anea ki kushi mea yea party raki hai , mea bahut lucky hu jo mujea esea dad or bro milea , esi kushi mea mea ek song gana cha tha hu ._

_Or sab clap kartea hai_

_**Shreya**__: gana wana ata bhi hai ya fir easea hi fake raha hai._

_**Purvi:**__ area nahi , nahi wo…..(but stop)_

_**Shreya**__: tu kuch bol rahi thi na ._

_**Purvi**__: kuch nahi tu gana sun na._

_**Shreya**__: hmmm._

_Daya start singing_

_papa kehte hain bada naam karega _

_beta hamara aisa kaam karega_

_magar yeh to koi na jaane_

_ke meri manzil hai kahan_

_papa kehte hain bada naam karega_

_magar yeh to koi na jaane_

_ke meri manzil hai kahan_

_papa kehte hain bada naam karega_

_abhijeet join him_

_**abhijeet:**__ baithe hain mil ke sab yaar apne_

_sabke dilon mein armaan yeh hai_

_baithe hain mil ke sab yaar apne_

_sabke dilon mein armaan yeh hai_

_wo zindagi mein kal kya banega_

_**Daya:**__ har ik hazar ka sapna yeh hai _

_Koi engineer ka kaam karega_

_Business mein koi apna naam karega_

_Magar yeh to koi na jaane_

_Ke meri manzil hai kahan_

_Papa kehte hain bada naam karega_

_And song over_

_And praduyman become emotional &amp; then daya &amp; abhijeet hug him and all other clap and then they seprate from hug._

_**Salunke**__: yr daya tum bahut acha gatea ho or tum bhi abhijeet._

_**Daya/Abhijeet**__: thanku uncle._

_**Shreya:**__ (thinking) not bad , itna bhi bura nahi gata yea ._

_Or some time later party over or sab apnea apnea ghar ja tea hai ._

_**Salunke: **__ab ham bhi chaltea hai._

_**Abhijeet:**__ area uncle ap aaj yahi ruk jayea na._

_**Praduyman**__: ha salunke , anhijeet teak bol raha hai._

_**Salunke**__: deako , abhijeet kal meari bahut important meeting hai , to mujea jana hoga ab to ham ek hi city mea hai to ana jana to hoga hi ._

_**Praduyman**__: teak hai , abhijeet en ko ghar chod kar a jao._

_**Abhijeet:**__ teak hai. _

_Or fir wo chalea jatea hai_

_**Shreya/Purvi**__: sir ab ham bhi chaltea hai._

_**Praduyman**__: teak hai , daya in dono ko ghar chod do._

_**Daya**__: mea!_

_**Praduyman: **__ha tum hi !_

_And he nooded or fir wo bhi chalea jatea hai , daya purvi ko ghar chod deata hai or ab shreya ko_

_**Daya car**_

_Shreya: sir , wesea ap gana bahut acha ga tea hai._

_**Daya**__: thanku , kya tum shreya hi ho ._

_**Shreya **__: what do you mean !_

_**Daya:**__ wo tum hamesa jagada hi karti reati ho , kabi tariff nahi suni , to_

_**Shreya **__: acha jagada mea karti hu ya tum , akadu ._

_**Daya: **__kta kaha tum nea._

_**Shreya:**__ kuch nahi , mera ghar a gaya, and daya stop the car_

_**Shreya :**__ thanku ghar tak chodnea kea lia and good night , horror dreams &amp; then she left._

_**Daya:**__ (smile) chudeal._

_And then daya came to home_

_**Praduyman:**__ daya mujea tum sea baat kar ni hai ._

_**Daya:**__ ha dad , boliyea._

_**Praduyman**__: tumea or shreya ko pune jana hoga , persoo ._

_**Daya**__: ku…_

_**Praduyman**__: wo kuch problem a gae hai us project mea ._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai mea chala jaunga but shreya ki kya jarurat hai ._

_**Praduyman:**__ meanea tumea kitni bar bataya hai , ki shreya hi es project ko handal kar rahi thi , to us ki jarurat to padeagi._

_**Daya:**__ par dad!_

_**Praduyman**__: par var kuch nahi._

_**Daya**__: ok dad._

_**Praduyman**__: ok…good night._

_**Daya:**__ good night dad._

_**A/N: I know acha nahi tha chapter , sorry for that , or praduyman, daya, abhijeet kis kea barea mea baat kar rahea hai , kon hai wo (this idea given by crazyforpurvi thanku dear) jananea kea lia ap kop wait kar na thanks to all guest :)**_

_**Guest: thanks a lot dear and thanks to your friend also :)**_

_**YRSTMP: thanku dear :) I am not romantic person but mea try karungi aglea chapter mea.**_

_**Rits147 : thanku dear :) or mea spelling ka dyan jarur rakungi , take care.**_

_**Amrutha: thanku dear :)**_

_**Duo angel: thanks a lot dear :) keep smiling .**_

_** : tahnks a lot dear :) or koe nahi chal ta hai itna late review :) **_

_**Guest: thanku dear:) and I am also big fan of dareya , hope jaldi hi sab teak ho jayea.**_

_**Jyothi teku: thanku dear :) is chapter mea jada dareya nahi hai but next chapter mea dareya hi hongea.**_

_**Topaz007: thanku dear :) keep smiling.**_

_**Shrestha: thanku dear :) hope ap ko abhirika moment pasand aya ho .**_

_**Anaya: thanku dear :) area is mea thanku ki kya baat hai mea dareya ki fan hu to yea dareya ki story hogi.**_

_** : thanku dear:) u r right boss was praduyman.**_

_**Pari: thanku dear :) or meanea is mea rajvi bhi include kiya but main dareya hai .**_

_** .96: thanku dear :)**_

_**Mahafairy999: thanks a lot dear :)**_

_**Kamikaze me: thanku dear :) hope ap ko yea chapter pasand aya ho .**_

_**Vineetnegieight:) thanku dear :) and keep smiling.**_

_**Dhaliwal: thanku dear:) koe nahi chal ta hai .**_

_**Hijab malik: thanks a lot sis :) &amp; sorry itna late update deanea kea lia , keep smiling.**_

_**Guest: thanku dear :) hope ap ko yea chapter pasand ayea .**_

_**Loveabhi: thanks a lot dear:) **_

_**Sukhmani kaur: thanks a lot dear :) &amp; I will pray for khusi dear .**_

_** : thanku a lot dear :) **_

_**Jannat fairy: thanku dear :) keep smiling.**_


	4. Chapter 4 bit closer

_**A/N: hello friends , sorry itna late kea lia leakin merea winter vaction over ho gae hai so thoda late ho gaya , enjoy the story :) and sorry for spelling mistake .**_

**Next Day In Office**

_**In praduyman cabin**_

_Praduyman dialing a no. _

_**Praduyman**__: hello , ha merea cabin mea ao._

_Knock – knock_

_**Praduyman**__: yes , come in._

_**Shreya:**__ sir , ap nea bulaya._

_**Praduyman**__: ha , mujea tum sea important baat kar ni hai._

_**Shreya**__: yes , sir._

_**Praduyman:**__ kal tumea or daya ko pune jana hai._

_**Shreya:**__ kya , but esea achanak sir._

_**Praduyman**__: ha kuch problem a gae hai project mea , tumea koe problem to nahi hai._

_**Shreya:**__ (thinking some thing) &amp; said , nahi sir koe problem nahi hai._

_**Praduyman:**__ teak hai fir , acha yea file daya ko dea dena._

_**Shreya: **__ok sir , and then she leave._

**In Daya cabin**

_Knock-knock_

_**Daya**_**:**_ yes , come in._

_**Shreya**__: yea , file di hai sir nea._

_**Daya**__: ok , and then she leave the file on desk and go from there but daya voice stop her._

_**Daya**__: suno._

_**Shreya**__: yes , sir._

_**Daya:**__ wo , meri kal ki baat aduri hi rhea gae thi._

_**Shreya:**__ kon se._

_**Daya:**__ smile &amp; then said , ki tum wahi shreya ho ya nahi._

_**Shreya**__: sir ap fir sea suru ho gae._

_**Daya:**__ ok , acha yea kuch file hai tumea complete kar ni hai or ha esea complete kar kea hi ghar jana ._

_**Shreya:**__ kya….yea shari es mea bahut time lag jayega._

_**Daya:**__ ha mujea pata hai , leakin mujea yea aj hi chyea complete bas that is final._

_**Shreya:**__ (angry mood) teak hai kar dungi , and then she leave from there and daya smile on her angry face._

_**Out side cabin**_

_Shreya sit on her desk and thinking , samaj ta kya hai apnea aap ko , mea jabi es kea barea mea acha soch thi hu , yea mujea galat shabit kar deata hai and then she doing her work._

_**On the other hand**_

_purvi doing her work &amp; rajat came near to purvi_

_**Rajat:**__ hi , purvi._

_**Purvi**__: hello._

_**Rajat**__: chalo , ghar janea ka time ho gaya hai , tumea ghar nahi jana kya._

_**Purvi:**__ ha , bas thoda sa hi baki hai , bas 15 min or._

_**Rajat**__: ok , mea tab tak wait kar lunga._

_**Purvi**__: area es ki jarurat nahi tum chalea jao , mera sath shreya hai na._

_**Rajat**__: ab friend banaya hai to , itna to kar hi sakta hu._

_**Purvi**__: smile , ok._

_And after 15 min _

_**Purvi**__: chalo , ho gaya._

_**Rajat**__: chalo._

_**Purvi:**__ ek min._

_**Rajat**__: ab kya hua._

_**Purvi**__: shreya to ae hi nahi abhi tak , ek min mea usea bula ti hu , and purvi came to shreya desk._

_**Purvi**__: shreya chal ghar nahi jana._

_**Shreya**__: bas yr , mujea yea kuch file complete kar ni hai fir chali jaungi._

_**Purvi**__: teak hai , fir mea bhi teari madad kar ti hu ._

_**Shreya:**__ area tu reanea dea , bas mera honea wala hai tu chali ja apnea us kea sath._

_**Purvi:**__ blush , kya tu bhi._

_**Shreya**__: acha , tu chali jam era thoda baki hai mea ajaungi._

_**Purvi:**__ teak hai jaldi a jana._

_And then purvi &amp; rajat left or fir dhirea – dhirea sab chalea jatea hai bas office mea daya or shreya hi hotea hai_

Some time later

_**Shreya:**__ (thinking) finally sab ho hi gaya , ab us akadu ko yea file dea kar ati hu._

_**In Daya cabin**_

_**Shreya**__: may , I come in sir._

_**Daya**__: yes._

Or jeasea hi shreya enter hoti hai wesea hi light chali jati hai

_**Daya:**__ Ooo…no…light ko bhi abhi jana tha._

_**Shreya:**__ sir , yea file._

_**Daya:**__ ek min , mea candle dhunta hu._

_**Shreya:**__ sir mea bhi ap ki madad kar ti hu , candle dhudanea (search)me._

_**Or dono ek candle dhud(search)nea lag jatea hai , or dono ek dushrea ki taraf bhad tea hai , unea nahi pata hota hai ki , wo dono ek dushrea ki tarf bhad tea hai , or dono takara jatea hai , or shreya gir nea wali hoti hai lea kin daya usea pakad leata hai waist sea and both lost in each other**_

_**And some time later light came and then shreya came out reality **_

_**Shreya:**__ sir , wo…and then daya also came to reality_

_**Daya:**__ ha…wo…._

_**Shreya**__: sir , wo file table per rak di hai._

_**Daya:**__ ok , ab tum bhi ghar chali jao._

_**Shreya**__: ok sir, and then she leave_

_**In Road**_

_**Shreya: **__(thinking) ooo….no…..ab itni raat ko to auto bhi nahi mil raha hai , ab kya karu lagta hai ab peadal(walk) hi chal na hoga, chal shreya._

_Tabhi kuch log bike per a rahea hotea hai or shreya ko deak kar stop ho jatea hai._

**Man 1**: hello madam , ham ap ko chod dea kahi.

**Shreya:** nahi mea chali jaungi.

**Man 2**: area a bhi jao , itnea pyar sea bula rahea hai chalo bhi_ , or wo shreya ka hath(hand)pakad leata hai , shreya apna hath chudanea ki koshis kati hai or wo chuda bhi leati hai or fir wo man 2 ko ek jor sea slap mar ti hai._

_**Shreya:**__ tumari himat keasi hue mujea hath laganea ki , or agali bar kisi ladki ko chunea sea phealea yea thapad (slap) yad rak na._

_**Man 2**__: teari himat keasea hue , muj per hath utanea ki e ski saja tujea jarur mileage or wo usea marnea kea lia hath utata hai or shreya ap ni eyes band kar deati hai , man 2 marnea lagta hai lea kin koe us ka hath pakad lea ta hai ._

_**Man 2:**__ area kon hai , cho mera hath or apni jaan pyari hai hai to chala ja_

Yea sun kar shreya ap ni eyes khol thi hai

_**Shreya**__: Daya sir…..and a light smile came on her face_

_**Daya**__: tumea ladkiyo sea baat kar nea ki tamij nahi hai._

_**Man 3**__: lo bhai , ab yea hamea shikayega hamea tamij and all man laugh _

_**Or fir kya fight suru hoti hai or 5 min baad sab man bhag jatea hai **_

_**Shreya**__: thanku sir_

_**Daya:**__ hmm…..chalo mea tumea ghar chod dea ta hu ._

_**Shreya:**__ ok , sir._

And shreya notice some thing and said

_**Shreya:**__ sir yea kya aap kea hath mea to chot lag gae hai._

_**Daya:**__ kuch nahi , bas choti se chot hai._

_**Shreya**__: yea ap ko choti se chot lag rahi hai , hath deakiyea kitna khoon nikal raha hai or fir wo aap na hanki nikal ti hai or daya kea hath mea band deati hai , and daya lost on her._

_**Shreya**__: ho gaya &amp; and daya came to reality_

_**Daya**__: thanku._

_**Shreya**__: thanku to mujea keana chyea ._

_**Daya:**__ thanku bad mea bol na abhi chalo and daya start the car and drive_

_**In Car**_

_**Daya**__: tum teak to ho na._

_**Shreya**__: ha sir mea teak hu , thanku sir._

_**Daya**__: es mea thanku ki kya baat hai ._

_**Shreya**__: leakin sir fir bhi…but daya cut him_

_**Daya**__: chodo en bato ko , kal jaldi ready reana mea tumea leanea a jaunga._

_**Shreya:**__ ok sir._

_Or fir car mea santi hoti hai ku ki dono mea sea koe kuch nahi bolta or fir shreya ka ghar a jata hai or wo gadi ka darwaja khol ti hai or apnea ghar ki tarf janea lag ti hai but she stop and turn and said_

_**Shreya**__: thanku sir and good night._

_**Daya:**__ smile and said , good night._

And then he reach home and go to praduyman room

_**Daya:**__ dad._

_**Praduyman**__: daya ao ander , acha hua tum hi a gae , mujea tum sea bahut jaruri baat kar ni hai._

_**Daya**__: ha dad boliyea._

_And praduyman tell him some thing _

_**Praduyman:**__ tum samaj gae na._

_**Daya**__: ha dad._

_Praduyman notice some thing and said: yea tumarea hath ko kya hua…._

_**Daya**__: wo…..kuch nahi bas toda chot lag gae thi bas ._

_**Praduyman: **__ok , ap na dhayan raka karo , or ha yea baat kisi ko pata nahi chal ni chyea ._

_**Daya:**__ ap tension mat lo dad , yea baat kisi ko pata nahi chalegi or sab teak ho jayega._

_**Praduyman:**__ hmm…..ab tum bhi soonea chalea jao kal jaldi jana hai, good night._

_**Daya**__: good night dad._

_And then daya leave from there or fir ap nea room mea jata hai_

_**In Shreya house**_

_Shreya lying on bad and thinking mea daya sir kea barea mea kitna galat soch ti thi , daya sir kitnea achea hai and a cute smile came on her face and then some time later she sleep_

_**In Daya room**_

_Daya also thinking same thing and then look hand and smile came on his face_

_**A/N: **_Next update on Saturday ya fir Sunday , _thanku all the guest :) _

_Hijab malik: thanku sis :) tkcr_

_Jyothi teku:) thanks a lot dear :) keep smiling :)_

_Mahafairy999: thanku dear:)_

_Topaz007: thanku dear:) _

_Blair66: thanks a lot dear:) keep smiling :)_

_Vineetnegieight: thanks dear :)_

_A.S Anjaana: thanks a lot dear :) tkcr_

_ : thanks a lot dear:) keep smiling :)_

_JannatFairy: thanku dear :) tkcr_

_Rajvigirl: thanku dear:)_

_Duo shreya: thanku dear:)_

_Anaya : thanks a lot dear :) hmm…. Show mein to esa hi hai , hope wo jaldi teak kar dea , tkcr :)_

_ : thanku dear:) keep smiling:)_

_Amrutha: thanku dear :)_

_Thanku to all and tkcr :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter: **__**or pass**___

_**A/N : sorry friends , itna late update kea lia , but mea 16 jan tak bahut busy hu sorry for that , enjoy the chapter :)**_

_**Next day**_

_Daya reach shreya home and ring the bell and shreya open the bell and daya daya lost on his beauty _

_**Shreya: **__sir , ayea ander_

_But no response come from daya side_

_**Shreya**__: (bit loude) sir….sir….._

_And then daya came out_

_**Daya**__: ha…_

_**Shreya**__: sir , ayea ander._

_**Daya**__: haa…and then daya enter and both sit on sofa_

_**Shreya**__: sir mea coffee lea kar ati hu._

_**Daya**__: ok (thinking)yea kya ho raha hai mujea , yea keasa Ehsas hai , kuch samaj nahi a raha hai , jab bhi shreya merea samnea ati hai pata nahi kya hojata hai , samaj nahi a raha hai._

_And then shreya came with coffee cup_

_**Shreya:**__ sir coffee._

_**Daya:**__ ha…thanku_

_Or fir wo coffee pi kar nikal jatea hai_

_**On the other hand**_

_**Praduyman house **_

_Some one rang the bell and abhijeet open the door and a cute :) smile came on his face_

_**Abhijeet**__: ap dono._

_**Salunke**__: ha ham dono , ku ham nahi a saktea._

_**Abhijeet**__: area nahi - nahi uncle , ap ka hi ghar hai , jab chaea a saktea hai._

_And then salunke &amp; tarika came in &amp; sit on sofa , and praduyman also came._

_**Praduyman:**__ or salinke keasa hai tu._

_**Salunke**__: fit hu._

_**Praduyman**__: wo to dik raha hai and smile , or tarika keasi ho._

_**Tarika **__: mea teak hu uncle _

_Or fir sab ki chit – chat suru ho jati hai_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (thinking) ab tarika ko en kea beech sea keasea leaker jau and he think some thin and said_

_**Abhijeet :**__ hmm…..tarika chalo mea tumea ghar dikata hu ._

_**Tarika:**__ ok ._

_And both left_

_**In abhijeet room**_

_**Tarika:**__ nice…room mujea tum sea yea umeed nahi thi._

_**Abhijeet**__: kya matlab hai tumara ._

_**Tarika:**__ wo…bachpan mea tumara room bilkul bhi saaf nahi hota tha , sab yaha waha bikara reatha tha ._

_**Abhijeet**__: (making face) woo…..to….bachpan ki baat thi ._

_Tarika see his face and start laughing and he also join her and both start laughing_

_5 min later _

_**Abhijeet**__: tarika._

_**Tarika**__: ha._

_**Abhijeet**__: ek baat bolu._

_**Tarika**__: ha bolo._

_**Abhijeet**__: kyat um kal merea sath dinner per chal sakti ho._

_**Tarika:**__ ha ku nahi._

_And then tarika left_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (thinking) ek din or , kal mea tumea ap nea dil ki baat bata dunga._

_**On the other hand**_

_In Daya car_

_There was a silence in car , so shreya decided to speak_

_Shreya: thanku sir_

_Daya (confuse) , thanku kis lia._

_**Shreya**__: wo ap nea mujea un logo sea bachaya is lia._

_**Daya:**__ area es mea thanku bolnea ki kya jarurat hai._

_**Shreya**__: leakin sir ( daya cut her)_

_**Daya:**__ leakin – weakin kuch nahi bas ._

_**Shreya**__: smile , ok sir. _

_And some time later car stop _

_**Shreya**__: kya hua sir ._

_**Daya:**__ pata nahi kuch problem ho gae hai , tum yahi ander raho mea check kart a hu ._

_**Shreya**__: ok sir ._

_Or fir daya car ko check kart a hai or fir shreya bhi bhaar a jati hai _

_**Shreya:**__ sir, kuch pata chala kya problem hai._

_**Daya**__: pata nahi chal raha hai lagta hai mechanic ko bulana hoga and then daya call mechanic _

_**Shreya**__: kab tak ayega mechanic ._

_**Daya:**__ ek ghanta lagega ._

_**Shreya**__: kya , leakin tab tak ham karengea kya ._

_Or tabhi rain start ho jati hai _

_**Daya**__: oo…no….yea bharish ko bhi abhi ana tha or fir daya tree kea nichea chala jata hai , leakin shreya wahi hoti hai or barish ko enjoy kar rahi hoti hai._

_Daya see her and smile came on her face , and then said: shreya yea kya kar rahi ho , bimar ho jaogi yaha aoo…_

_**Shreya**__: nahi sir , ap yaha ayea bahut maja a raha hai._

_**Daya:**__ nahi , mujea barish pasand nahi hai ._

_**Shreya**__: kya ….sir ap ko barish pasand nahi hai._

_**Daya:**__ nahi._

_**Shreya**__: sir ek baar deakiyea to sahi , bahut maja ata hai ._

_**Daya:**__ nahi tum karo enjoy._

_**Or daya lost on her or shreya kuch dear baad daya ka hath pakad kar barish mea lea ker ati hai or daya usea kuch nahi bolta or barish ko enjoy kar nea lagta hai yea deak kar shreya smile kar ti hai or daya bhi or dono ek dushrea mea kho jatea hai or ek dushrea kea karib anea lag tea hai , or un kea lips 2 inch dur hotea hai or wo dono ek dushrea ko kiss kar nea walea hotea hai leakin thander ki voice sun kar wo reality mea a jatea hai .**_

_**Shreya: **__wo….wo….sorry _

_Tabhi mechanic a jata hai or gadi teak kar nea lag jata hai _

_**Daya**__: (thinking) yea kya ho gaya tha mujea , mea shreya ko…..yea kya kar raha tha mea , pata nahi shreya kya soch rahi hogi merea barea mea ._

_**Shreya**__: (thinking) yea kya kar rahi thi mea , mea daya sir ko…pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujea us time , daya sir kya soch rahea hongea merea barea mea ._

_**Mechanic**__: sir ho gaya ._

_**Daya**__: ok , thanks ( and mechanic left)_

_**Daya**__: shreya chalea._

_**Shreya**__:hmmm…._

_And they also left_

**A/N: sorry for the short update , and thanks to all guest**

**Hijab malik: thanku sis :) and sorry wo twitter per baat nahi kar sakti , pata nahi merea a/c ko kya ho gaya hai jab new a/c banugi tab hi baat kar paungi yea rehan ko bhi bata dena , thanku sis :)**

_**Amrutha: thanks a lot dear :) **_

_**Kaynat:thanks a lot dear :) **_

_**Shrestha: thanku dear:)**_

_**Sukhmani kaur: thanks a lot dear:) **_

_**Topaz007: thanks a lot dear :)**_

_**Anaya: thanks a lot dear:)**_

_**Rajvigirl: thanks a lot dear:)**_

_**JyothiTeku: thansks a lot dear:)**_

_**Dhaliwal: thanks dear:)**_

_**A.S Anjaana: thanks a lot dear:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: sorryyyyyy itna late update kea lia , sorryyyyyy &amp; enjoy the chapter :)**_

_And some time later both daya and shreya reach pune _

_**In hotel **_

_Daya and shreya enter or wo reception per jatea hai_

_**Manager**__: welcome sir._

_**Daya:**__ thanku , wo…but manager cut him_

_**Manager**__: I know sir ap yaha honeymoon per ayea hai or ap ko ek badiya sa room chyea , right._

_Or daya or shreya kea face red ho jatea hai_

_**Daya**__: deakiyea , ham yaha koe honeymoon per nahi ayea hai or abhi hamari shadi nahi hue hai , ham yaha kisi kaam sea ayea hai ._

_**Manager**__: ooo…sorry sir ._

_**Daya**__: hamea do(two) room chyea._

_**Manager**__: sorry sir , but hamarea pass ek hi room available hai , ap ko to pata hai abhi kitnea log atea hai ghumnea kea lia ._

_**Daya**__: ab kya karea , yaha aas pass kea hotal mea bhi room khali nahi hai._

_**Manager**__: sir ap dono room ko chahai to share kar saktea hai._

_**Daya**__: yea kya bol rahea ho tum…but shreya cut him_

_**Shreya:**__ sir , I think yea teak bol rahea hai or abhi hamea kahi or bhi room nahi milega._

_**Daya**__: ha yea bhi hai , teak hai fir ._

_**Daya to manager**__: yea bags room mea rakwa do….._

_**Manager:**__ ok sir ._

_Or fir daya or shreya room mea jatea hai_

_**In room**_

_**Daya**__: ek kaam karo shreya , tum ja kea fresh ho jao mea tab tak khana magata hu._

_**Shreya:**__ ok sir ._

_Or fir shreya chali jati hai or daya kha order deata hai _

_**Daya:**__ chalo tab tak t.v deak leata hu jab tak shreya or khana ata hai._

_**Or jeasea hi daya t.v ka rimote leata hai us kea hath(hand)sea pani ka glass gir jata hai or panai floor mea gir jata hai **_

_**Daya:**__ oo…no pani ko bhi abhi gir na tha , or thabhi shreya washroom sea bahar ati hai_

_**Daya**__: ruko shreya…but late ho jata hai or shreya ghir nea wali hoti hai lea kin daya usea waist sea pakad lea ta hai , leakin pani ki waja sea daya ka balance bhi bigad jata hai to dono bed per ghir jatea hai , daya on bottom and shreya on top and both lost in each other but some time later both came reality because of door bell and both getup_

_**Daya:**__ sorry wo meri waja sea pani ghir gaya or tum bhi._

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap ku sorry bol rahea ho , galti to meri hai mea hi deak kar nahi chali._

_Another time bell rang_

_**Daya**__: lag ta hai khana a gaya hai mea lea ka rata hu or dono dinner kar nea lag tea hai _

_Some time later _

_**Daya**__: ek kaam karo tum bed per soo…jao or mea yaha sofea per._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi sir , ap bed per so..jao or mea sofea per._

_**Daya:**__ kabhi to meri baat sun liya karo._

_**Shreya**__: sir ap bhi to sun saktea hai._

_**Daya:**__ yea mera order hai that's final._

_And both look each other and laugh :) _

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap bhi na , teak hai._

_Or shreya bed per or daya sofea per sotea hai_

_**Daya**__: (thinking) daya think all the things which happen in hole day and a cute smile came on his face and shreya also think same and a cute smile came on her face :)_

_And then some time later both sleep_

_**On the other hand **_

_**Mumbai ( purvi home)**_

_Purvi watching movie and some one rang the bell and then purvi open the door_

_**Purvi**__: rajat, tum….yaha?_

_**Rajat**__: ha mea , kya mea nahi a sakta._

_**Purvi**__: nahi tum a saktea ho , acha phealea ander ao._

_And then rajat enter and both sit on sofa_

_**Rajat**__: movie ha…._

_**Purvi:**__ ha mujea movie bahut pasand hai._

_**Rajat**__: acha…..kis tara ki movie pasand hai._

_**Purvi**__: mujea…comedy or romantic movie pasand hai._

_**Rajat**__: mujea bhi._

_And both pass a cute smile_

_And then purvi said: acha mea coffee lea kar ati hu or kuch time baad purvi coffee lea kar ati hai _

_**Purvi:**__ rajat lo.._

_**Rajat**__: thanku._

_**Purvi**__: weasea tum itni raat ko yaha._

_**Rajat**__: ha wo…..ghar mea bor ho raha tha to soch tum sea mil lu._

_**Purvi**__: ok…_

_**Rajat**__: wesea mujea tum sea kuch baat bhi kar nit hi._

_**Purvi**__: ha bolo…._

_**Rajat**__: keasea bolu , samaj nahi a raha hai._

_**Purvi**__: rajat, tum bindaas ho kar bolo._

_**Rajat**__ take a breath &amp; said: jab sea meanea tumea deaka hai pata nahi mujea kya ho gaya hai , har jaga tum hi dikti ho and cute smile came on purvi face , rajat continue sayad mujea….._

_**Purvi**__: sayad kya…_

_**Rajat**__: sayad mujea p…but purvi phone interrupt _

_**Purvi:**__ ek min &amp; she receive the call_

_Purvi on call_

_**Purvi**__: hello…ha…..ok…..&amp; then call cut_

_**Rajat**__: kya hua purvi , tum paresaan lag rahi ho , kya baat hai._

_Purvi and purvi trying to show that she is happy &amp; she smile and said : mea teak hu , wesea rajat mea tumea kuch batana chati hu….._

_**Rajat**__: first mea , meanea apni baat complete bhi nahi ki._

_**Purvi**__: rajat , tum samaj nahi rahea ho , meri baat bahut jaruri hai._

_**Rajat**__ make a face and said:ok , tum batao first_

_**Purvi**__: wo….meanea tum sea kuch chupaya hai._

_**Rajat**__: kya…._

_**Purvi**__: wo…..mea…..and at the same time rajat phone ring_

_And then rajat see da number and receive the call_

_On call_

_**Rajat**__: yes sir, ok…sir , mea abhi ata hu ,ok…sir &amp; then call cut_

_**Rajat**__: sorry purvi , but mujea jana hoga sir nea bulaya hai kuch important kaam hai._

_**Purvi:**__ but meri baat._

_**Rajat**__: kal kar lengea , ok bye….._

_**Purvi:**__ leakin tab tak bahut late ho jayeagi….but rajat left from there _

_**Purvi**__ (thinking) pata nahi , jab rajat ko yea sach ka pata chalega tab pata nahi kya hoga._

_and then she go to her badroom and sleep_

_**In praduyman house**_

_**Abhijeet room**_

_**Abhijeet**__ lying on bad and thinking : kal hamari first date hai , kal mea tarika ko sab kuch bata dunga , ki mea us se kitna…and a sweet smile come on his face and on the other hand tarika also think same and smile came on her face and some time later both sleep_

_**Next day in pune**_

_Daya and shreya both reach in site &amp; daya said: kaha rea gaya wo…_

_**Shreya**__: kon ? sir._

_And at the same time one came _

_**Man **__: sir ._

_**Daya**__ : wo file lae ho ._

_**Man**__: Ha sir yea rahi._

_**Daya**__: ok , and then man left from there &amp; daya check some thing &amp; said : ab yea nahi bachega and then he dial a number , on call_

_**Daya**__: ha , hamara shak sahi nikla ha whi hai , teak hai ham nikaltea hai yaha sea and then call cut_

_Shreya was confuse and said : sir ham pune sirf , yea file deaknea ayea._

_**Daya**__: tum gadi mea beato , mea tumea sab batata hu or hamea abhi nikal na hai yaha sea._

_**In daya car**_

_**Daya**__: told some thing to shreya._

_**Shreya**__: kya…_

_**Daya**__: ha….yea sach hai , I know tumea yakin nahi , ho raha hai but yea hi sach hai._

_**Shreya:**__ leakin…..and then she does not say any thing further_

_**In Mumbai**_

_**In office **_

_Praduyman came out from cabin and said: sab log meri baat dhyan(carefully) suno , mea sab ko kuch batana chata hu or sab praduyman ki baat badi dhyan sea sun ne lag tea hai, praduyman continue hamari company mea ek gadaar hai , jo hamari project ki information kisi or company ko dea raha hai , yea silsila one &amp; half month sea chal raha hai , jis ki waja sea hamea kafi loss hua hai , ap log janna chayengea kon hai wo…_

_**Employees:**__ yes sir ._

_**Praduyman**__: wo raha….pointing toward a man_

_**Man **__: sir aap yea kya bol rahea ho ._

_**Praduyman**__: teak bol raha hu , mr. Sharma _

___: kya….kya….shabut hai aap kea pass._

_**Praduyman**__: shabut deakna hai tumea , yea raha shabut_

_And all was shock_

___: tum…._

_**Girl**__: ha mea…._

___: sir ap es ladki ki baat per yakin kar rahe ho , esea ayea to ek month bhi nahi hu or mea to kab sea work kar raha hu…..or sir ap ko muj per bharosa nahi hai…._

_**Praduyman**__: bharosa(belive) tha , leakin ab nahi hai , ku kit um nea wo bharosa thod diya…_

___ to girl : kya bigada hai meanea tumara , jo tum merea sath esa kar rahi ho….es mea kon si…chaal hai tumari…ha …..batao…_

_**Praduyman**__: bas bahut ho gaya tum es sea esea baat nahi kar saktea….._

_**Mr. Sharma**__: ku…sir …ap es ladki waja sea muj per saak kar rahea ho… _

_**Praduyman**__: ku….ki…..and all was shock_

_**A/N: I know itna acha nahi hai , sorry for that and thanks for reading this chapter :) or purvi nea kya chupaya hai rajat sea or kon hai woo….girl , jannea kea lia ap ko next chapter ka wait kar na hoga .**_

_**And Dareya lover , plsss tweet karo….or hope mat kona , hamarea efforts bahut hi jaldi work karengea….wo kea tea hai na**_

_**Don't Lose Hope, **_

_**You Never Know **_

_**What Tomorrow**_

_**Will Bring :) **_

_**Thanks to all guest :)**_

_**Kamoloka: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :)**_

_** : thanku dear , or its ok dear ap sorry mat bolo ,chalta hai tkcr :)**_

_**Jeba gomes: thanks a lot dear :) keep smiling tkcr :)**_

_**Rajvigirl: thanku dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Amrutha: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Kevi123: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling and tkcr :)**_

_**Khushi: thanku dear , or ab ap kesea ho, keep smiling:)**_

_**Sukhmani : thanks a lot dear , keep smiling tkcr:)**_

_**Topaz007: thanku dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Crazyforpurvi: thanku dear or koe nahi itna chalta hai or sorry may bolo plssss ,and hope ap ko rajvi ka part pasand aya ho , keep smiling tkcr:)**_

_**A. : thanku dear , and sorry is mea abhirika nahi tha but next chapter mea paka abhirika hongea , keep smiling :)**_

_**Vineetnegieight: thanku dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Jyothi teku: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :) **_

_** : thanks a lot dear , keep smiling and tkcr :)**_

_**Hijab malik : thanks a lot sis and love u to sis , keep smiling and tkcr:)**_

_**Blair06: thanku dear , keep smiling:)**_

_**Dhaliwal: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Anaya: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**JannatFairy: thanks a lot dear , keep smiling and tkcr :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**Become Friend **_

_** :**__ ku ki kya sir…_

_**Praduyman:**__ ku ki yea , meri beati(daughter) hai…_

_All were was shock_

_**Praduyman continue:**__ yea sab ham nea es lia kiya taki , ham us gadaar ka pata laga sakea or hame evidence bhi chyea tha , to es lia purvi nea join kiya as a employee._

_Or fir police ko lea kar jati hai or fir shara staff ap na kaam kar nea lag ta hai or praduyman &amp; purvi cabin mea jatea hai but one person was sitil in his place , is non other then rajat sir…_

_**In Cabin**_

_**Purvi:**__ thank god , dad sab teak ho gaya._

_**Praduyman:**__ ha . finally sab teak ho gaya._

_**Purvi:**__ ha….at the same time some one knock the door_

_**Man:**__ may I come in sir…._

_**Praduyman:**__ yes come in , and then man enter_

_**Praduyman:**__ area rajat tum , kuch kaam tha?_

_**Rajat:**__ ha sir , wo mujea half daya ki leave chyea thi…_

_**Praduyman:**__ ku , tumari tabiyat to teak hai na?_

_**Rajat:**__ ha sir meri , tabiyat teak hai , bas kuch jaruri kaam hai…_

_Purvi rajat ko deakti hai but rajat us ko nahi deakta hai_

_**Praduyman:**__ teak hai , tum ja saktea ho….._

_And then rajat leave from there_

_**Purvi(pov):**__ I know rajat , tum muj sea naraj ho , but mea kya kar ti…merea pass koe or rashta nahi tha…..ab kya karu mea , and she think some think and said , ha yea teak rahega…_

_**On the other hand**_

_Daya &amp; Shreya reach the Mumbai , or daya shreya ko us kea ghar per chod ta hai or waha sea chala jata hai , or fir daya deak ta hai , ki shreya ap na bag gadi mea chod diya hai or fir wo u turn leta hai shreya kea ghar ki tarf or fir daya shreya kea ghar pahuch ta ha or deakta hai shreya kea ghar ka door kula hai _

_**Daya(pov):**__ yea shreya kea ghar ka door ku kula hai , kahi shreya….&amp; he run with full speed , when he enter shreya house , he shock to see shreya like this_

_**Daya:**__ kya hua shreya tum esea ku beati(sit) ho , or tum roo ku rahi ho._

_**Shreya wiped her tears and said:**__ kuch nahi sir…._

_**Daya: **__shreya tum muj sea juth bologi…..ab batao kya baat hai…_

_**Shreya:**__ wo…kahi sir purvi muj sea friendship na thod dea , ku ki…..or wesea bhi mera purvi kea alawa koe or friend bhi nahi hai…&amp; then she start crying…_

_Daya wiped her tears and hud her_

_**Daya (still in hug):**__ shreya tum chinta mat karo , jaha tak mea apni sis ko janta hu , wo jis ko bhi apna friend banati hai…us ka sath kabhi nahi chod tiii….hai or tum sea kis nea kaha ki tumara ek hi friend hai…mea hu na…._

_And then shreya separate from hug &amp; said: sir ap…._

_**Daya:**__ ha mea &amp; he forward his hand and said , kyat um muj sea dosti karogi…._

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap , mujsea….._

_**Daya:**__ kya hua , mea tumara friend nahi ban sakta kya…._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi-nahi sir easi baat nahi hai…_

_**Daya:**__ to fir….._

_Shreya(smile) &amp; then she also forward her hand and both shake hand or shreya itni kush hoti hai ki wo daya ko hug kar ti hai or daya bhi….._

_And then both separate from hug_

_**Shreya:**__ thanku…sir , mea bata nahi sakti kitni kush hu_

_**Daya:**__ that's not fair shreya_

_**Shreya(confuse):**__ kya sir_

_**Daya:**__ abhi tum nea friend , banaya or abhi tum mujea sir bol rahi ho….._

_**Shreya:**__ leakin….but daya cut her_

_**Daya:**__ leakin – veakin kuch nahi , bas tum ab sea mujea daya bulaogi._

_**Shreya:**__ teak hai….leakin office sea bhahar(outside) only….or office kea ander sir….ok…_

_**Daya:**__ ok…..done….._

_And both pass a cute smile *_*_

_**Daya:**__ acha , shreya ek cup coffee mileage , tum bahut achi coffee banati ho…_

_**Shreya: **__ok…or wo kitchen mea jati hai or kuch dhear baad , coffee kea two mug lati hai or dono coffee enjoy kar tea hai…or kuch time baad daya bhi apnea ghar kea lia nikal jata hai._

_**In praduyman home**_

_Abhijeet &amp; praduyman sitting on sofa and discussing about some file_

_**Abhijeet(pov):**__ keasea niklu yaha sea , waha tarika mera wait kar rahi hogi , kya karu…ooo god help me…_

_**Praduyman:**__ teak hai abhijeet , tum samaj gae na….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…ha dad , mea samaj gaya , ab mea ja sakta hu dad…_

_**Praduyman:**__ ha….tum ja saktea ho , but tum ja kaha rahea ho….._

_**Abhijeet(without thinking)said:**__ wo tar…..and he stop and then said , wo tarun sea mil nea jar aha hu…._

_**Praduyman: **__acha tarun sea , teak hai and praduyman smile_

_And abhijeet left from there and reach tarika home_

_**In tarika home**_

_Abhijeet rang the bell and tarika open the door and abhijeet lost in her beauty_

_Tarika see him like this and smile &amp; then said: abhijeet….but no response , bit loud abhijeet…._

_**Abhijeet: **__ha….tarika._

_**Tarika:**__ kaha khoea ho…..tum._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kahi nahi…..ab chalea…..&amp; and both left from there and they reach a farmhouse , which is decorated whit lighs…._

_**Tarika:**__ waw…..abhijeet , its so beautiful…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea to kuch bhi nahi hai , ander to chalo….._

_**Or fir dono ander jatea hai or tarika shock ho jati hai ku ki adhea(half) sea jada ghar mea tarika ki pic hoti hai , wo bhi bachpan ki…..**_

_**Tarika: yea sab kya hai abhijeet….itni sari pic….or jeasea hi wo turn hoti hai wo fir sea shock ho jati hai…**_

_**Tarika: abhijeet…..**_

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha , I know acha nahi hai…sorry for that, ab dareya friend to ban gae ab kya hoga agea or tarika ku shock hue or ab purvi keasea manayeagi rajat ko and friends purvi wala idea (crazyforpurvi) nea diya hai , thanku dear itnea achea idea kea lia **_

_**Thanks to all guest**_

_**Priyankas: thanks dear….and yes we love them , keep smiling :)**_

_**Kevi123: thanks a lot , tkcr:)**_

_**Khushi: thanks dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Sanchari0 1: thanku dear :)**_

_**JannatFairy: thanku dear :)**_

_**Vineetnegieight: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Fati sid: thanks a lot dear , ab to ap ko pata chal gaya hoga purvi kya chupa rahi hai , tkcr:)**_

_**Amrutha: thanks a lot dear, keep smiling :)**_

_**Jyothi teku: koe nahi dear , ape k word bhi likogea to bhi chalega , thanks a lot dear tkcr :)**_

_**Harman: thanks a lot dear :)**_

_**Blair.65: thanku dear :)**_

_**Topaz007: thanks a lot dear and agalea chapter mea hongea abhirika , keep smiling :)**_

_**Hijab Malik: thanks a loy sis , tkcr :)**_

_**Kamolika: hope so dear , thanks a lot dear , keep smiling :)**_

_**Anupama mishra: thanku sis , thanku tkcr :)**_

_**Jeba gomes: thanks a lot dear , tkcr:**_

_**Crazyforpurvi: yr ap thanku ku bol rahea ho , thanku to mujea bolna chyea , thanku so much itnea achea idea kea lia , tkcr :)**_

_**Anaya: thanku dear :)**_

_** : thanks a lot dear :)**_

_**Rajvigirl: thanku dear :)**_

_**Skm: ya dear ap bilkul right ho , ap nea right hues kiya :) thanku dear &amp; tkcr :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy itna late kea lia *-* Sorry for spelling mistake **_

_**Tarika:**__ abhi….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Tarika kya tum muj sea shadi karogi…and smile came on tarika face , abhijeet continue mea tumsea usi din batana cha tha….jis din tumea deaka leakin kya karu himmat hi nahi hue…ab badi muskil sea himmat jutae hai , to tarika will u marry me…._

_**Tarika: **__Nahi…._

_**Abhijeet in shock:**__ kya…._

_**Tarika:**__ ha , mea kisi or sea pyar karti hu….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ lea…..leak…..leakin ham nea to bachpan mea…._

_**Tarika: **__ha…leakin bachpan ki baat alag thi…_

_Abhijeet was in shock he didn't know what to say_

_**Abhijeet in sad tone:**__ teak hai tarika…and he leaving from there but tarika laugh stop his &amp; he turn and see that tarika laughing….._

_**Abhijeet in confused:**__ tarika tum haas(laugh) ku rahi ho…._

_Or fir tarika abhijeet kea sir(head) per marti hai halkea sea and then said_

_**Tarika:**__ budhu….tum bilkul bhi nahi badlea , mea to majak kar rahi thi…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya….and big smile came on his face &amp; then continue , kya sach mea tum majak kar rahi thi…_

_**Tarika smile &amp; said:**__ ha , budhu…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tum nea to mujea dara hi diya tha , tumea pata hai mea kitna dar gaya tha , acha agar yea majak tha to kya mea tumari taraf sea ha…samju….._

_**Tarika:**__ of course merea cute sea budhu…and smile came on both face or fir abhijeet tarika ko ring pheanata hai or both hug each other and they seprate from hug because of claping voice….._

_**Abhijeet: **__dad , uncle ap log…._

_**Pradyuman:**__ ha ham log….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ wo…..dad….but salunke cut his_

_**Salunke:**__ mujea tum dono sea yea umeed nahi thi…._

_**Tarika:**__ per dad….salunke cut her_

_**Salunke: **__mana abhijeet merea dost ka son hai or acha ladka hai leakin tumari shadi us sea nahi ho sakti…._

_**Tarika:**__ per ku…._

_**Salunke: **__ku ki meanea tumarea lia ladka deak raka hai or meanea us kea dad sea baat bhi kar li hai…._

_**Abhijeet/Tarika:**__ kya….._

_**Salunke:**__ ha…_

_**Abhijeet: **__but uncle….pradyuman cut his_

_**Pradyuman:**__ abhijeet tumari samaj mea nahi ata ek baar…..ha…_

_**Tarika:**__ hai kon wo….._

_**Salunke:**__ tum usea janti ho….._

_**Tarika:**__ kya…mea usea janti hu…..kon hai wo…_

_**Salunke:**__ wo tumara budhu…._

_**Abhijeet/Tarika:**__ kya….._

_And pradyuman &amp; salunke laugh_

_**Pradyuman:**__ area merea dono budhu ham dono bhi majak kar rahea thea._

_Abhijeet or Tarika ko yakin nahi hota ki yea sab sach hai _

_**Abhijeet:**__ d….dad…..kya….yea sach hai…_

_**Pradyuman:**__ ha yea sab sach hai…_

_And both hug there dad and then seprate_

_**Tarika:**__ ap dono nea to dara hi diya tha….._

_**Salunke:**__ kya karea yea idea apni beati(daughter)sea hi aya hai…._

_**Tarika:**__ kya dad ap bhi ….._

_And four of them laugh_

_**Pradyuman: **__chalo salunke ab jaldi dea in dono ki shadi kara deatea hai…kya boltea ho…._

_**Salunke:**__ hmm…sahi bol rahea ho…_

_**Abhijeet/Tarika:**__ dad…and four of them laugh_

_**Pradyuman: **__ab chalea ghar….&amp; then pradyuman , salunke &amp; tarika left from there_

_**Abhijeet pov:**__ dad or uncle nea sara plan bigad diya , leakin acha hai shadi kea lia maan to gae , tarika sea baat bhi nahi hue achea sea , ab kya karu , kuch to kar na hoga…and then he also left from there_

_**Next day in office**_

_**In daya cabin**_

_Daya dial a number_

_**Daya: **__ha….merea cabin mea ana._

_Knock – knock….may I came in sir_

_**Daya:**__ ha…shreya wo mujea wo mall wali project ki file nahi mil rahi hai._

_**Shreya:**__ wo file us cupboard kea upper hai , ek minute mea nikalti hu…._

_**Daya:**__ area reanea do….mea nikal lunga or wesea bhi tumari height choti hai tum waha tak nahi pahuch sakti._

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap mujea challenge mat karo…..ab ap deako mea keasea nikalti hu…..or fir woe stool rakti hai cupboard kea pass or wo us mea chad ti hai or file nikalnea ki koshis kar ti hai leakin us ka hath nahi pahuch ta hai or esi chakar mea wo gir nea wali hoti hai leakin daya usea pakad leata hai or sarea paper un per ghir jatea hai or both lost in each other eye &amp; soft music play in background &amp; some time later both came to reality_

_**Daya:**__ sorry wo…tum…but shreya cut his_

_**Shreya: **__sir ap sorry ku bol rahea ho….balki mujea thanku bol na chyea….thanku sir…._

_**Daya: **__oh ! no….._

_**Shreya confuse:**__ sir mea ap ko thanku bol rahi hu , or ap hai ki mujea oh! No…bol rahea ho…._

_**Daya:**__ area wo mea tumea nahi bol raha hu…..wo to mea in paper ko deak kar bol raha hu jo purea room mea fheal (spread) gae hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ oh! Sorry sir wo meri waja sea sarea paper ghir gae…mea abhi utati hu….._

_**Daya:**__ ruko…mea bhi help kar ta hu…_

_Or fir dono paper utanea lag tea hai…..or kuch time baad dono sarea paper uta deatea hai leakin ek paper rea jata hai to dono ek sath utatea us paper ko jis kea karan un dono kea sir(head) takra jatea hai….._

_**Daya/Shreya:**__ ahhhhhhhh….fir daya wo paper uta deata hai._

_**Shreya: **__sir baki kea paper….._

_**Daya:**__ hmm….and shreya leaving from there but daya voice stop her_

_**Daya:**__ shreya…._

_**Shreya:**__ yes sir….._

_**Daya:**__ main kaam to baki hai abhi._

_**Shreya confuse:**__ kon sa main kaam sir._

_**Daya:**__ wo….mujea es project kea barea mea information chyea thi….._

_**Shreya:**__ ok sir…..or fir shreya explain kart hi hai and daya lost in her beauty _

_And then daya came to reality because of door open voice _

_**Daya:**__ dad ap …mujea bula diya hota….._

_**Pradyuman:**__ kuch khas baat nahi hai…acha hua shreya tum bhi mil gae… wo pandit ji nea engagement ka muharat nikal diya hai , two days baad ka…_

_**Daya:**__ itna jaldi…_

_**Pradyuman:**__ ha es kea baad koe muharat nahi hai…..to mea chata hu ki tum or shreya engagement ki shoping karo….._

_**Daya/Shreya:**__ ok…_

_On the other hand _

_**Purvi pov:**__ yea rajat aya ku nahi office , lagta hai abhi tak naraj hai muj sea…kya karu mea ,ek kaam karti hu us kea ghar hi jati hu… _

_**In Rajat house**_

_Purvi rang the door bell and rajat open the door _

_**Rajat:**__ tum….and purvi enter and rajat close the door_

_**Purvi:**__ tum aj office ku nahi ayea aj._

_**Rajat:**__ wo…..meri tabiyat teak nahi hai…_

_**Purvi:**__ jooth mat bolo rajat…._

_**Rajat:**__ purvi…and then he stop and continue oh ! sorry…..,ma'am wo meanea ap ka naam liya…or ma'am mea ap sea jooth ku bolunga….._

_**Purvi:**__ yea kya bol rahea ho rajat , mea ma'am kab sea ho gae._

_**Rajat:**__ jab sea ap nea muj sea jooth bola._

_**Purvi:**__ rajat meanea tumea batanea ki koshis bhi ki thi….._

_**Rajat:**__ acha…_

_**Purvi:**__ ha….yad karo…jab tum merea ghar ae thea or mujea tum sea kuch baat kar ni thi , leaki tab tak tumea dad ka phone a gaya tha…._

_**Rajat:**__ haa….._

_**Purvi:**__ mea tumea sab kuch bata deana cha thi rajat , leakin halath ki waja sea mea tumea kuch nahi bata bhi nahi pae , sorry rajat &amp; she start crying…._

_**Rajat:**__ wiped her tear &amp; said , sorry to mujea bolna chyea…mea hi kuch jada gussa ho gaya tha._

_**Purvi:**__ nahi rajat…..sorry to mujea bol na chyea_

_**Rajat:**__ nahi purvi….sorry to mujea bol na chyea _

_And then both hug each other_

_**On the other hand **_

_Daya and shreya reach the mall_

_**Daya: **__ek kaam kar tea hai tarika kea lia kuch lea leatea hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ teak hai sir…_

_And they goes to ladies department_

_**Daya:**__ kuch samaj mea nahi a raha hai …._

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap tention mat lijiyea mea deak ti hu._

_Or fir shreya cloth deak nea lag jati hai or daya ki najar ek sari per pad ti hai._

_**Daya to boy:**__ yea sari pack kar deana…_

_**Boy:**__ ok sir…_

_Or fir wo shadi ki shoping kar dea tea hai and then both leave from there and reach __**shreya home**_

_Shreya open the car door and leaving but daya voice stop her_

_**Daya:**__ shreya….._

_**Shreya turn &amp; said: **__yes sir….._

_**Daya:**__ thanku._

_**Shreya:**__ kis lia…._

_**Daya:**__ wo tum nea aj itni help ki hai meri….._

_**Shreya:**__ sir es mea thanku ki kya baat hai…._

_**Daya:**__ ok…and shreya leaving but again daya voice stop her_

_**Daya:**__ shreya…_

_**Shreya:**__ yes sir…._

_**Daya:**__ woo….._

_**Shreya:**__ yes sir….._

_**Daya:**__ yea tumarea lia hai and hand over a box_

_**Shreya:**__ es mea kya hai_

_**Daya:**__ tum khol kar deak leana…..tumarea lia hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ but sir mea…._

_**Daya:**__ plssss….._

_**Shreya:**__ ok sir…..and shreya leave from there and daya also _

_**A/N: so abhijeer or tarika ki engagement tea ho gae hai , to ap sabhi ko ana hai hai :)**_

_**So abhirika ki engagement mea Dareya or Rajvi or pass ayegea ya fir nahi…agea bahut bada twist anea wala hai dareya ki life mea , tab tak kea lia tkcr**_

_**SADVIRK: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Parise22: I will try dear , next chapter mea Rajvi kea cute moment hongea tab taka p ko wait kar na hoga , thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Saney: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Vineetnegieight: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Crazyforpurvi: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Asha: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Jyothi teku: thanks a lot dear , or mea jaldi hi dareya ko ek karungi , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , and sorry for the late update , you know na paper anea walea hai , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Topaz07: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Jannatfairy: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Anaya: thanku dear :)**_

_**Rajvigirl: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Harman: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Hijab Malik: thanku sis , tkcr :)**_

_**Kamolika: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_** : thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Jeba gomes: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Princess khanam: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Anupama mishra: thanks a lot sis :) tkcr **_

_**Skm: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Guest: thanku dear , tkcr :)**_

_**Fati sid: thanks a lot dear , tkcr :)**_

_**A.S Anjaana: thanks a lot dear :) Tkcr**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: sorry friends itna late kea lia but meri tabiyat karab ho gae thi , kya karu yaha ka climate bahut jaldi change hota hai…..and sorry for spelling mistake…...bahut jaldi mea lika hai…**_

_**Thanku to all guest :)**_

_**Thanku to saney , vineetnegieight , fati sid , topaz007 , Harman , kamolika , rajvigirl , jeba gomes , guest 149 , blair.64 , crazyforpurvi , khushi , jannatfairy , A.S Anjaana , shah khanam , Anaya , jyothi teku , skm :)**_

_**Priti: sorry dear but mera intension ap ko dukhi kar nea ka nahi hai , agar ap ko shreya , purvi , tarika Pasand nahi , to koe baat nahi , leakin plssssss un kea barea mea esa mat bolo , or agar en tino ko cid sea nikal dengea to cid keasea chalega , or ishita akealea sea to chalega nahi cid, so plsssssss dear don't say like that…...if u like ishita that's good…..yr , n sorry agar ap ko bura laga ho…..**_

_**Next Day in pradyuman house**_

_**In abhijeet room ….daya enter and sit beside abhijeet**_

_**Daya:**__** kya baat hai abhijeet…...**_

_**Abhijeet: kuch nahi…..**_

_**Daya: abhi…..kya baat hai bata…**_

_**Abhijeet: wo kal mea tarika sea achea sea baat nahi kar paya….**_

_**Daya: ha to kya huaa…..**_

_**Abhijeet: mujea us sea baat kar ni hai….**_

_**Daya: ha to phone kar lo…**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi…..mujea us sea amnea-samnea (face to face) baat kar ni hai…..**_

_**Daya: kya…..**_

_**Abhijeet: ha….**_

_**Daya: tumea pata hai na ki kal tumari engagement hai…..or tum ussea phealea nahi mil sakte ho…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha mujea pata hi but…..mujea us sea milna hai ek baar…..**_

_**Daya: leakin abhi….but abhijeet cut daya**_

_**Abhijeet: daya plsss…..**_

_**Daya: teak hai mea kuch kar ta hu…**_

_**Abhijeet: thanku daya thanku…..and he hug daya and daya also hug abhijeet and then both separate**_

_**Daya: any thing for u….and then he left from there and dial a number….on call**_

_**Daya: shreya….**_

_**Shreya: yes sir…**_

_**Daya: wo mujea…..tumari help chyea thi…..**_

_**Shreya: sir meri help…**_

_**Daya: ha shreya…..kya tum karogi….**_

_**Shreya: sir ap boliyea to…..agar merea bas mea hoga to mea jarur karungi….**_

_**Daya: teak hai….&amp; then he narrate some thing **_

_**Shreya: kya…yea thoda difficult hai sir…..**_

_**Daya: I know shreya yea difficult hai but yea tumarea allawa koe or nahi kar sakta hia…**_

_**Shreya: teak hai sir…mea deakti hu…..**_

_**Daya in exitment: thanku shreya….tum bahut achi hi achi ho….i like u…and smile came on her face and then said**_

_**Shreya: what….**_

_**Daya: wo…wo sorry , me kuch jada hi excited ho gaya tha….**_

_**Shreya: its ok sir….&amp; then daya cut the call**_

_**Some time later **_

_**In salunke home**_

_**Some one rang the bell and tarika open…..**_

_**Tarika: shreya tum…..ao…ander….&amp; then shreya enter…and tarika close the door…..at same time salunke also came….**_

_**Salunke: area shreya beta tum….**_

_**Shreya take bless and then said: ha ji uncle , wo purvi or mea shopping kea lia ja rahea hai to socha tarika ko bhi lea jayea….**_

_**Salunke: acha…..teak hai tarika , tum chali jao or ha agar tumea bhi kuch chyea kal kea lia to tum bhi lea lena…..**_

_**Tarika: ji….papa….and tarika and shreya left from there **_

_**On the other hand**_

_**Rajat home , rajat dial a number….on call**_

_**Rajat: hello purvi**_

_**Purvi: ha rajat…..**_

_**Rajat: kya tum merea sath dinner per chal sakti ho…**_

_**Smile came on her face because he waiting for that day **_

_**Purvi: ha ku nahi…**_

_**Rajat: teak hai mea tumea pick kar lunga…**_

_**Purvi: teak hai….&amp; then call cut**_

_**Here tarika and shreya reach**_

_**Tarika: shreya ham yaha Green Hill Restaurant mea kya kar rahea hai…ham to shopping kea lia janea walea the…..**_

_**Shreya: sab batati hu…phealea bhahar to niklo and then both get out from car**_

_**Tarika: ab bolo….**_

_**Shreya: wo…koe tumara wait kar raha hai ander…**_

_**Tarika: mera…**_

_**Shreya: ha ji…..**_

_**Tarika: leakin kon….**_

_**Shreya: wo to tumea , ander ja kea pata chalega…..table no.3 pea**_

_**Tarika : 3 pea **_

_**Shreya: ha…..and then tarika enter and went near table 3 and said**_

_**Tarika: excuse me…and then boy turn**_

_**Tarika contine: abhi tum….**_

_**Abhijeet: ji ha mea…..and then tarika sit there**_

_**Tarika: yea sab….**_

_**Abhijeet: yea sab…..daya ka plan tha…..**_

_**Tarika: kya…leakin es ki jarurat kya thi…wesea bhi kal hamri engagement to ho rahi hai….**_

_**Abhijeet: ha ….leakin us sea pheale mujea wo three magical word sunnea hai….**_

_**Tarika make differen face &amp; said: kon sea word…..**_

_**Abhijeet: ab itna bhi bholi mat bano…..**_

_**Tarika: mea kaha bholi ban rahi hu….n smile**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika…**_

_**Tarika: ha bolo mea sun rahi hu and smile….and abhi make sad face**_

_**Tarika: ok bhudu , yea face mat banao…mea bolti hu….**_

_**And abhijeet face glow up**_

_**Tarika: i….i…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha…..i…kea agea bhi to bolo…**_

_**Tarika: i….love…..u…..abhijeet on 9 cloud**_

_**Abhijeet: kya kaha tum nea…..meanea kuch suna nahi…..**_

_**Tarika: i..love….u**_

_**Abhijjet: kya kaha , abhi bhi nahi suna…**_

_**Tarika: abhijeet…and both start laughing**_

_**Dareya looking this from far…**_

_**Daya: kitnea cute lag rahea hai…**_

_**Shreya: ha sir…..and dareya pass a cute smile….sir ab hamea chal na chyea**_

_**Daya: ha chalo….daya stop after seein some thing**_

_**Shreya: kya hua….daya**_

_**Daya: wo deako…pointing toward…..girl and boy**_

_**Shreya: yea dono…..**_

_**Daya: ha , yea dono kya kar rahea hai…..purvi nea to kaha tha ki wo…apni friend kea sath ja rahi hai…leakin yea to yaha rajat kea sath , kya kar rahi hai….**_

_**Shreya: oohoooo…daya….jab ek ladki apnea ghar sea juth bol kar ati hai , wo bhi kisi boy kea sath to , es ka kya matlab hai…**_

_**Daya make confuse face: kya matlab hai…**_

_**Shreya: ooooo god , kya hoga es insaan ka…..area jab ek ladka or ladki ghar sea juth bol kar atea hai to….wo dono ek dushrea ko like kartea hai…**_

_**Daya: kya….**_

_**Shreya: ha…..**_

_**Daya: leakin….purvi nea es barea mea mujea kuch nahi bataya…..**_

_**Shreya: ooo…..god , kuch nahi ho sakta ap ka….**_

_**Daya: kya….**_

_**Shreya: kuch nahi…..ab chale ham….**_

_**Daya: ha…..and then both left from there…**_

_**Rajat and purvi enter and set on table 6**_

_**Purvi: bahut hi achi place hai….**_

_**Rajat: ha….mea apni family kea sath bahut baar ayah u yaha….**_

_**Purvi: acha…**_

_**Rajat: ha…..and then they order some thing…**_

_**Rajat: wesa mujea tum sea kuch keana bhi tha…..**_

_**Purvi: ha bolo….**_

_**Rajat: wo hamari us din ki baat adhuri rea gae thi…..**_

_**Purvi: kon sii baat…..**_

_**Rajat: area wo…..jo tumarea ghar mea adhuri rea gae thi…..and cute smile came on purvi face**_

_**Purvi make an innocent face: kon si baat….**_

_**Rajat smile: wo…..wo…**_

_**Purvi: kya wo…**_

_**Rajat: wo…..mea tum sea…..**_

_**Purvi: haaa…bolo…..**_

_**Rajat: i…love…..**_

_**Purvi: ha…agea…**_

_**Rajat: I…..love…..abhijeet sir**_

_**Purvi: kya….tum abhijeet bhai ko pasand kar tea ho…..mujea nahi pata tha ki tum wo ho….**_

_**Rajat: purvi….**_

_**Purvi: hehehehe sorry…..wo to majak kar rahi thi…..**_

_**Rajat: ap nea pichea deako…and then purvi turn and see abhirika…..**_

_**Purvi: yea dono…..**_

_**Rajat: ha….**_

_**Purvi: ab kya kare…..agar bhai nea deak liya to….**_

_**Rajat: esa….kuch nahi hoga , us sea phealea ham nikal jayenge….**_

_**And when they leave from there abhijeet see both of them…..**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika , abhi – abhi meanea purvi or rajat ko deaka…**_

_**Tarika: kaha , mujea to nahi deakea….**_

_**Abhijeet: leakin meanea to….but tarika cut**_

_**Tarika: leakin – veakin kuch nahi…..wesea un dono ki Jodi achi lagti hai na sath mea….**_

_**Abhijeet: wesea hamari Jodi ka bhi koe javab nahi hai…..kya bolti ho tum…**_

_**Tarika: abhijeet…..and both pass a cute smile….**_

_**A/N: so kesa tha chapter , I know bahut boring hai…sorry for that **_

_**So kya rajat apnea dil ki baat bata payega , janea kea lia ap ko wait kar na hoga…..**_

_**Tkcr :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: hello friends , sorry itna late post kea lia , extremely sorry u all know na exam…. N sorry for spelling mistake :) chalo ab last mea milte hai**_

_**Next day in Pradyuman home**_

_**Abhijeet wearing white Brocade sherwani wih Patiala &amp; Daya wearing off white Jamewar sherwani &amp; purvi wearing Grey and Blue combination gown**_

_**Daya:**__ hmmm! Aj to kisi kea face mea bahut badi smile a rahi hai….._

_**Purvi:**__ ha bhai….and both laugh _

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya ? tum dono…ek bhi mooka nahi chod rahea ho na meri taang(leg) kichnea ka , koe nahi mera bhi din ayega…..and both lost in thought and cute smile came on both face…..and they came out to reality after hearing pradyuman voice_

_**Pradyuman:**__ kya baat hai! aj to koe matlab kya bolu…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ dad ap bhi…en dono kea sath meri taang (leg) kich rahea ho…..thats not fair _

_**Pradyuman:**__ yea kis nea kaha….and they start laughing _

_**Abhijeet:**__ haso… haso…..mera bhi din ayega_

_**Pradyuman:**__ acha yea sab chodo…..log anea lag gae hai , chalo nichea….._

_**Abhijeet: **__dad…._

_**Pradyuman:**__ ha…._

_**Abhijeet: **__wo ta….i mean…uncle a gae…._

_**Pradyuman:**__ nahi abhi nahi ae…wo log_

_**Daya:**__ bro toda wait kar lo ati hi hogi teari tarika ji…._

_**Purvi: **__hai bhai , wo keatea hai na sabar ka fal mita hota hai….&amp; again both laughing_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (angry) tum dono….mea jaa…..raha hu nichea…..and then he left…._

_Daya/purvi: ham bhi a rahe hai…and then they also left _

_**In Hall**_

_Abhijeet staring door…and daya see it…..and went near abhijeet_

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…._

_**Daya:**__ darwaja(door) ko mat ghur…..terea ghurnea sea tarika nahi ayegi jaldi….and smile….._

_**Abhijeet:**__daya…..he didn'say further because , salunke and tarika came and abhijeet lost in her beauty_

_Tarika wearing Tantalizing bick Red &amp; off white Lahenga….and some time later abhijeet came out to reality because daya call his_

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet….tu waha kya kar raha hai…yaha aa…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…..&amp; then he went there &amp; take bless from salunke and stand near tarika_

_**Pradyuman:**__ salunke chal…..tumea guest sea mila ta hu….._

_**Salunke:**__ ha….chal…..&amp; then they left_

_**Daya:**__ (in naughty voice) chalo purvi ham bhi chaltea hai , kaha kabab mea haddi banea…..and then both left…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ wesea tarika tum bahut sunder lag rahi ho….._

_**Tarika:**__ thanku….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ wesea mea kesa lag raha hu…_

_**Tarika:**__ (see him top to bottom) hmmm… tum bhi teak-thak lag rahe ho…_

_**Abhijeet: **__(in sad tone) bas teak-thak lag raha hu….._

_**Tarika:**__ (smile) area mere cute sea bhudu bahut hansome lag rahea ho…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ sachi…_

_**Tarika:**__ muchi…and both pass cute smile…and then tarika see some thing and said: yea daya or purvi ko kya ho gaya hai baar – baar door ki taraf ku deak rahea hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ vahi jo hamea hua hai…._

_**Tarika:**__ (confuse) kya…._

_**Abhijeet: **__ha….ap chodiye in baato ko &amp; then they do normal chit – chat _

_**On the other side**_

_**Daya**__: (Pov) kaha rea gae….pata nahi usea wo gift pasand aya bhi hoga ya nahi…..and after 5-6 minute later shreya come (__**she wearing Royal Blue &amp; off white Bemberg saree) **__and daya see her and smile on his face and then shreya went near abhirika and congratulate them and went near daya_

_**Shreya:**__ hello sir…_

_**Daya:**__ hello shreya…..thanku shreya….._

_**Shreya:**__ (cofuse) thanku kis lia…_

_**Daya:**__ tumea meri gift ki hue saree pasand ae _

_**Shreya:**__ (smile) es mea thanku ki kya baat hai…..ap nea itni achi saree di ki kisi bhi ladki ko pasand a jati….or dosti mea no sorry or no thanku and she smile_

_**Daya:**__ yea to hai….but tum mujea apna dost nahi manti…_

_**Shreya:**__ esa kuch nahi hai…..or esa ku bol rahea ho….._

_**Daya:**__ ku ki abhi – abhi tum nea mujea sir bola hai…_

_**Shreya: **__oh!...sorry….._

_**Daya:**__ yea kya abhi tum kud hi bolti ho , no thanku no sorry_

_**Shreya:**__ acha baba…..and both pass cute smile and some time later rajat come (__**wearing british coat pant , black and grey colour combination) **__and she see rajat and smile came on her face and she went there were rajat stand_

_**Purvi:**__ hi! Rajat_

_**Rajat:**__ hi…and lost in her beauty and came out to reality when purvi call_

_**Purvi:**__ rajat….rajat…._

_**Rajat:**__ ha…_

_**Purvi:**__ kaha khoe ho…_

_**Rajat:**__ kahi nahi….tum bahut beautiful lag rahi ho…._

_**Purvi:**__ (smile)thanku…..and she didn't say further because daya say something_

_**Daya:**__ ladies and gentleman , aj mea bahut kush hu aj mere bro ki engagement hai so mea apne bro or honea wali babhi ko ek song dedicate karna cha ta hu and then all clap…._

_**Shreya:**__ (pov) kya baat gana gana bhi ata hai…&amp; smile come on her face…and daya start singing _

_**Daya: **__waha waha ramjee , chu chu chu chu _

_Jodi kya banai , chu chu chu chu_

_Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko , chu chu chu chu_

_Badhai ho badhai , chu chu chu chu_

_Sab rasamo se badi hai jag me , dil se dil ki sagai_

_Apki kripa se ye , shubh ghadi aai_

_Jiji aur jija ko , badhai ho badhai_

_Sab rasamo se badi hai jag me , dil se dil ki sagai_

_Wha wha ramjii_

_**Purvi: **__(join) mere bhaiya jo , chup baithe hai_

_Dekho bhabhi ye , kaise aithe hai_

_Aise bade hi bhale hai , Mana thoda machale hai_

_Par aap ke siva kahi bhi na phisale….and abhirika blush_

_Dekho dekho khud pe , jiji itarai_

_Bhaiyya aur bhabhi ko , badhai ho badhai_

_Sab rasamo se badi hai jag me , dil se dil ki sagai_

_so song stop because next line from girl side , no one from tarika side who sang the line , so every face became sad…..but after 3-4 second every face glow because…..next line sang by shreya…._

_**Shreya:**__ suno jijaji aji aap ke liye _

_meri jiji ne , bade tap hai kiye_

_mandir me kiye phere , puja sanjh savere_

_teen lok taintees devon ke yeh rahi ghere _

_**daya/purvi/shreya**__\- jaise mai ne mangi thi , vaise bhabhi paai_

_jiji aur jija ko , badhai ho badhai_

_Sab rasamo se badi hai jag me , dil se dil ki sagai_

_Wha wha ramji _

_**Song over and ever one clap..and then abhijeet hug daya and daya also and then they seprate….**_

_**Salunke:**__ kya baat hai daya…kya gatea ho tum…_

_**Daya:**__ thanku uncle…_

_**Salunke:**__ wesea tumnea apnea bhai ko sikaya hai kuch ya nahi…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ uncle ap kya kena chatea hai….wesea mea bata du mea daya sea acha gata hu….or mea dance bhi karunga…._

_**Salunke:**__ acha_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…..and then he start singing song and dancing_

_oh shonduri…._

_Tumar monta diya jao , tara tar eshe jao_

_Tumar monta diye jao , tara tari eshe jao_

_Tang tang tang….._

_Tune mari entriyaan re , dil mein baji ghantiyan re_

_Tang tang tang….and tarika blush_

_Tune mari entriyaan re , dil mein baji ghantiyan re_

_Tang tang tang…._

_**Daya also join abhijeet and seeing shreya **_

_Dil ki sun commentriyan re , Pyar ki guarantiyan re _

_Tang tang tang….._

_Arey taada taadi karna , na ab nahi sudharna_

_Phootne laga hai , aray chaahaton ka jharna_

_**Daya / Abhijeet**_

_Dil ki ne marammatein ho , naa ho koi warrantiya re _

_Tang tang tang…._

_Tune mari entriyaan re , dil mein baji ghantiyan re_

_Tang tang tang…_

_Then abhijeet pull tarika _

_**Tarika:**__ seeti veeti , aankhein vaankhein nay un maaro _

_phenka na chaahat ke daane_

_haa, majnu ranjhe sare jhuthe hai yahan pe _

_jhoothe hai dil ke fasaane…._

_**Abhijeet/daya…..rajat also join**_

_Ho….chaahe toh , le le tu _

_Wafaa ki aaj kasme – wasme_

_Ho…..ha hun main , ha hai dil_

_Zara bhai dekh apne bas mein , bas mein_

_And then tarika pull shreya and purvi on dance floor_

_Peechhe meri aashiqon _

_Peechhe meri aashiqon ki_

_Poori poori countriyan re_

_Tang tang tang_

_Ho….maine mari entriyaan re _

_dil mein baji ghantiyan re_

_tang tang tang….._

_**and they all singing like that &amp; dance also…and they all lost in each other eyes…and then came out…..when all clap…and some time later abhirika exchange ring…and they all ate food and slowly - slowly guest leaving….and rajat went near pradyuman and **_

_**said:**__ sir ab mea bhi chal ta hu….._

_**praduyman:**__ teak hai…_

_**daya:**__ (smile) area purvi…..jara rajat ko bhar tak chod kar ana…._

_**Purvi:**__ ok bhai….and they both left_

_And then shreya came and _

_**Said: **__ sir ab mea bhi chalti hu…._

_**Pradyuman:**__ ok…..daya tumea chod dega…_

_**Shreya: **__leakin sir….but daya cut… _

_**Daya:**__ ok dad….and then they also left_

_**Salunke:**__ ab hamea bhi jana chyea…._

_**Pradyuman: **__are aaj yahi ruk jao….._

_**Salunke:**__ tujea pata hai na ghar mea kitni sari tyari kar ni hai sadhi ki…_

_**Pradyuman:**__ teak hai….abhijeet tumea chod dega…._

_**salunkeL:**__ area es ki kya jarurat hai…_

_**abhijeet: **__(immediately) area uncle is ki jarurat hai…..or wesea bhi mea ab mea….but salunke cut_

_**salunke:**__ pata hai mujea….tumea to bas mooka chyea tarika kea sath time bitanea kea lia…..and salunke , pradyuman, tarika….laugh_

_**abhijeet:**__ uncle app bhi….and then they also left_

_**outside house both rajvi walking and there was silence….and then rajat said**_

_**rajat:**__ purvi tum bahut acha dance or gati h…_

_**purvi:**__ thanku…&amp; smile_

_**rajat:**__ wo…me….. _

_**purvi:**__ (pov) Oh! God kya hoga es ka….jo mea sun na chati hu us mea itna time laga raha hai…..pata nahi kab ayega wo din…._

_**Purvi:**__ ha rajat….wo…kya….._

_**Rajat: **__wo yea….&amp; purvi became shock_

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha , I know acha nahi tha….sorry friends us kea lia….. next chapter mea kosis karungi acha ho…..**_

_**And abhirika fan mea abhirika pea ek story post karungi exam kea baad , us mea ek hi chapter hai but wo long hoga…..**_

_**And exam kea baad ek new Dareya story bhi post karungi , I know abhi meri dono dareya story complete nahi hue hai but kya karu idea a gaya to…..**_

_**Thanku friends es chapter ko padnea kea lia **_

_**Tkcr :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: hello every one , sorry for mistake and enjoy the chapter :)**_

_**Rajat bend on his knees &amp; said**_

_**I Love U Purvi….will u marry me**_

_**Purvi: **__(shock) what…rajat get up and said_

'_kya tum apni puri life mere sath bitaogi'….and purvi immediately hug rajat and said_

_Yes , I will…and then both seprate from hug &amp; pass a cute smile…._

_**Rajat:**__ sorry….._

_**Purvi:**__ (cofuse) sorry kis lia…_

_**Rajat:**__ wo kya hai na , mene tumea propose kar diya leakin ring nahi laya , actually mujea bhi nahi pata tha ki mea tume propose kar dunga….._

_**Purvi: **__to fir…_

_**Rajat:**__ tum itni sunder lag rahi thi….purvi cut_

_**Purvi:**__ thi ka kya matlab…_

_**Rajat:**__ wo…..wo…matlab , tum abhi bhi achi lag rahi ho….or hamesh lagti rahogi and purvi blush…than he continue , tum itni sunder lag rahi ho ki…ki muj sea raha nahi jaya…..or dil ki baat muha(mouth) mea a gae…..or wesea bhi acha hai , menea tumea jaldi propose kar diya…_

_**Purvi:**__ (confuse) matlab….._

_**Rajat:**__ tum itni sunder lag rahi ho….ki koe or na tumea propose kar dea…_

_**Purvi:**__ acha ji…._

_**Rajat:**__ ha ji….._

_**Purvi:**__ acha tum dad sea kab baat kar nea a rahea ho…hamari shadi ki….._

_**Rajat:**__ bas ek baar abhijeet sir or tarika ki marriage ho jayea , us kea baad….._

_**Purvi:**__ (in happy tone) sachi….._

_**Rajat:**__ muchi…..and both hug each other and they both seprate….._

_**Purvi:**__ ab tumea jana chyea…._

_**Rajat:**__ kya…man(mind) to nahi kar raha hai….._

_**Purvi:**__ (give look) Rajat….._

_**Rajat:**__ teak hai…&amp; then he leave and purvi smile and she also came inside_

_On the other hand_

_In Daya Car_

_**Daya:**__ wesea tum bahut acha gati ho…._

_**Shreya:**__ thanku…wesea tum bhi acha gaa leatea ho…._

_**Daya:**__ acha…and both start laughing_

_**Shreya:**__ acha ek question puchu…._

_**Daya:**__ ha pucho….._

_**Shreya:**__ ab abhijeet sir kea baad Aap ka number hai…to keasi ladki chyea…._

_**Daya:**__ (smile) yea kesa question hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ ab question , question hota hai…ans to dena hoga_

_**Daya:**__ teak hai….and than he think some thing and said ' tum'_

_**Shreya:**__ (in shock) what_

_**Daya:**__ I mean tumarea jeasi…jo bilkul tumari tara pagal ho…._

_**Shreya:**__ acha…than she realize what he said….'kya mea pagal hu' she said_

_**Daya:**__ ha…._

_**Shreya:**__ ( give angry look) jao mujea baat nahi kar ni…_

_**Daya:**__ area mea to majak kar raha tha…._

_**Shreya:**__ to mea kon si serious hu…..and again both laugh , and both reach shreya home and shreya went inside and daya leave from there_

_**In shreya room**_

_Shreya lying on bed and thinking , ku mujea daya ke sath time spend karna acha lagta hai or aj jab daya nea ' tum ' bola to…..dil mea ek ajeeb si kushi jagi…..pata nahi ku…..some time later she sleep_

_And days pass like this and dareya came more closer to each other…..finally abhirika marriage day came , every on bussy in marriage work_

_**Pradyuman home**__ – in abhijeet room_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (pov) kya karu….abhi to bahut time hai , kya karu….soch abhijeet soch , and some think strike his mind and dial a number…..on call_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello…..tarika ji_

_**Tarika: **__hi , abhijeet_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea ap ki voice ko kya hua…._

_**Tarika:**__ wo….wo…..jukam ho gaya hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya tarika ji…..apna khayal raka kijiyea , mea abhi ap sea milnea a raha hu…_

_**Tarika:**__ (immediately) nahi….nahi….mea teak hu ab…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ itni jaldi_

_**Tarika:**__ I mean ab mea teak hu_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in naughty voice) acha suniyea….._

_**Tarika:**__ sunayea…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ I love u tarika ji….no reply came from other side_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya hua tarika ji , aap kuch bool ku nahi rahea ho….after 2-3 second later laughing voice came from phone…abhijeet continue , tarika ji kya hua…..i know aap ko sardi lagi hai leakin itni katarnaak…_

_**Tarika: **__mujea koe sardi nahi lagi hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (confuse) area ap ki voice teak ho gae_

_**Tarika:**__ sorry abhijeet…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ( confuse again) sorry kis liyea_

_**Tarika: **__wo , actually abhi tak shreya tum sea baat kar rahi thi mea ban kar….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in shock) kya…_

_**Shreya:**__ sorry sir…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ shreya tum bhi daya ki jeasea naughty ho gae ho….and shreya blush_

_**Abhijeet:**__ bye…..and he cut the call_

_**At Night in mandaap**_

_Both abhirika sitting there and pndit ji mantra start kar tea hai fir abhijeet mangalsutra peanata hai tarika ko and when he applying sindoor some one came and said_

_Ruk jaooo…..yea shadi nahi ho sakti…._

_**A/N: so kon hai wo jo abhirika ki shaadi rok nea aya hai , any one guest **_

_**thanku all who review in previous chapter , and thanku for reading this chapter **_

_**tkcr all , kp smiling :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ruk jao yea shadi nahi ho sakti…and all turn to voice direction &amp; see that about 70-71 years lady stand near door…**_

_**Pradyuman: (**__in low voice) looo….mar gae ab to…_

_**Salunke:**__ kuch kaha tum nea…._

_**Pradyuman:**__ nahi kuch nahi…and than he went near to lady and said – Didi keasi ho aap ( pradyuman didi name is – Savita)_

_**Savita:**__ ab ae…apni didi ki yaad…tab nahi ae jab mea airport mea tumara wait kar rahi thi…_

_**Pradyuman: **__wo didi wo…..kya….hua ki….._

_**Savita:**__ reanea dea , mea achea sea janti hu…..tujea yaad hi nahi tha ki mea anea wali hu….or merea bina hi tum logo nea shadi start kar di…_

_**Pradyuman: **__didi wo muharat ka time….but savita cut_

_**Savita: **__bas – bas reanea dea…than salunke go there_

_**Salunke:**__ didi eski taraf sea mea mafi mangta hu…..aap to janti hai na shadi ki tyari kitni hoti hai , esi chakar mea bhul gaya hoga yea…..ab ayea na ander_

_**Savita:**__ (in angry voice) nahi mujea nahi ana ander…..than shreya think some thing and went there_

_**Shreya:**__ waw aap kitni beautiful lag rahi ho….esa lag ta nahi hai aap sir ki badi sis ho , esa lag raha hai aap sir ki choti sis hai…_

_**Savita:**__ acha , sach mea….._

_**Shreya:**__ ji , sachi mea…._

_**Savita:**__ (smile) wo to mujea pata hi tha…_

_**Shreya:**__ aaj abhijeet sir ki shadi hai , itni kushi ka moka hai or aap nahi ayengi to yea shadi kesea hogi…..plsss mam…._

_**Savita:**__ (making face) hmmm….teak hai tum kea rahi ho es waja sea mea a rahi hu…and than she came inside…._

_**Daya:**__ (pov) kuch to baat hai es ladki mea , pata nahi kya….es kea sath time bitana or es kea barea mea or janea ko man(mind) karta hai…than marriage finished &amp; abhirika take blesses from there elder….so it time for bidae….tarika start crying and hug salunke_

_**Tarika:**__ dad mujea nahi jana kahi….._

_**Salunke:**__ esa nahi keatea beta , ek na ek din beati ko aapna ghar chod kar jana hota hai yahi sansaar(world) ka niyam hai…then they separate from hug….beta aapnea sasural mea sab ka achea sea dhyan rakna je…..jesea yaha rakti thi…and again both hug…and then they separate….and then they all leave from there_

_**In Pradyuman home**_

_**Purvi welcome her babi &amp; bhai and do all rasham and then they all came inside and abhirika sit on couch for some other rasham…some time later all rasham are finished**_

_**Pradyuman: **__ purvi , shreya….tarika ko room mea lea kar jao and they nodded and went from there_

_**Daya:**__ ( teasy voice) wesea bhai tujea to bahut jaldi hogi na room mea janea ki…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ esa kuch nahi hai….._

_**Daya:**__ acha , teak hai fir aaj raat ham bahut saari batea karenge….baad mea pata nahi yea moka mile ya na milea_

_**Abhijeet: **__(immideatly get up) wo …wo…mujea bahut neend a rahi hai , to kal baat karengea….all start laughing and than some time later abhijeet went to room and see that tarika sitting on bed then he close door and went near tarika and he also sit on bed….or wo fir tarika ka ghungat uttata hai…..tarika blush _

_**Abhijeet:**__ es din ka kab sea wait kiya tha , akhir kaar wo pal a hi gaya…..tarika blush abhijeet us kea close ata hai or wo nervousness ki waja sea pichea hat jati hai…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya hua…._

_**Tarika:**__ kuch nahi….than abhijeet came closer to her or us ki sari jewllary nikal nea lagta hai and than he about to kiss but phone ring voice interrupt _

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea phone kis ka baj raha hai…..tarika tumara to nahi_

_**Tarika:**__ kya abhijeet tum bhi , aaj kea din mea phone lea kar aungi…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ to fir , kis ka hai ek minute mea deakta hu…..and than he find phone from under bed_

_**Tarika:**__ yea kis ka hai…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ pata nahi , sayad koe galti sea bhul gaya hai or fir wo phone ko table mea rakta hai and than he came closer to tarika and about to kiss but again some one phone ring….._

_**Tarika:**__ ab yea kis ka phone baj raha hai and they both search and they find phone from cupboard_

_**Abhijeet:**__ mujea to kuch gadbad lag rahi hai , koe aapna phone thodi bed kea nichea or cupboard mea rakega_

_**Tarika:**__ to ab….._

_**Abhijeet: **__chalo deaktea hai or hai phone ya nahi…and than they both search whole room and find 3-4 phone_

_**Tarika:**__ itnea sarea phone , kis nea rakea hai yaha…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ mujea pata hai…and he slowly open the door and see that all hearing there talk_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hmmm….to yea tum log ka plan tha….._

_**Daya:**__ (make innocent face) kon sa plan….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea , showing him phones….._

_**Daya:**__ wo…..wo….mujea dad bula rahe hai and he run from there_

_**All:**__ hamea bhi….and they all also run from there and than he smile and close the door_

_Shreya and rajat stay there because bahut raat ho jati hai_

_Here in terrace _

_**Daya sitting on chair and some one come and put hand on daya shoulder daya turn and smile came on his face**_

_**Daya: **__ shreya abhi tak tum soe nahi…._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi neend nahi aa rahi thi…..or tum_

_**Daya:**__ mujea bhi….wesea aaj bahut maja aya….._

_**Shreya:**__ ha….._

_**Daya:**__ acha ek baat puchu….._

_**Shreya:**__ ha….._

_**Daya:**__ wo…..tumea kesea pata chala ki buwa ko aapni tariff pasand hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ (smile) wo har ladki ko apni tariff pasand hai….or buwa ji ki personality ko deak kar to saff lag raha tha…_

_**Daya:**__ acha…_

_**Shreya:**__ ha…wesea abhijeet sir or tarika sath mea kitnea achea lag tea hai….._

_**Daya:**__ ha…akhir bhai or babi kis kea hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ acha ji…_

_**Daya:**__ ha ji…and both star laughing….wesea shreya tumea kesa ladka chyea , I mean aapna life partner_

_**Shreya:**__ hmmm….jo dil ka acha ho , jo bina kuch kahea merea dil ki baat samaj jayea…or jo aapnea mom – dad ki respect kare…_

_**Daya:**__ (in low voice) yea sab quality to muj mea hai…_

_**Shreya:**__ kya kaha tum nea abhi….._

_**Daya:**__ kuch nahi…._

_**Shreya:**__ juth mat bolo….kuch to kaha…_

_**Daya:**__ wo…..wo itni saari quality kaha milegi ek hi ladkea mea…._

_**Shreya:**__ ha…..yea bhi hai…..and both pass cute smile :) they both didn't know that some one watching both from far…..it is non other than Rajvi…_

_**Purvi:**__ hamnea socha tha ki ham kuch time sath mea bitayengea terrace par leakin yea dono a gae_

_**Rajat:**__ koe nahi…._

_**Purvi:**__ wesea tumea lagta hai daya bhai or shreya kea bich kuch hai….._

_**Rajat:**__ wesea kabhi - kabhi to lagta hai kuch to hai…or tumea_

_**Purvi:**__ mujea to lagta hai en dono kea bich kuch hai…..hamea kuch kar na chyea en kea lia….._

_**Rajat:**__ right but kya…_

_**Purvi:**__ kuch to karenge…..tum mere sath hona…._

_**Rajat:**__ bilkul meri jaan….._

_**Purvi:**__ (smile) I love u…_

_**Rajat:**__ (smile) I love u to….and both hug and went from there_

_**A/N: I know itna acha nahi tha….sorry agar kisi ko acha nahi laga to…**_

_**And thanku to all friends review in previous chapter thanku so much :) and sorry for spelling mistake **_

_**Tkcr **_

_**Kp smilling :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Next day …..in daya cabin

Daya thinking about those movement which he spent with shreya &amp; a smile came on his face than he came from dream and call some one and some one knock the door

Man: may , I come in sir.

Daya: yes , come in.

Man: Ji sir.

Daya: shreya ko bulao.

Man: sorry sir but shreya office nahi ae…..

Daya: ok , tum jao…&amp; than he leave from there

Daya: (PoV) yea shreya ae ku nahi aaj , phone karu….nahi nahi….to fir , ha purvi ko call kar ta hu &amp; he call purvi , on call

Purvi: ha bro..

Daya: wo , purvi aaj shreya ku nahi ae…..wo kya hai na , meri ek important file us nea pata nahi kaha rak di…..

Purvi: bro , aap ko nahi pata …..

Daya: kya…..

Purvi: yahi ko ….aaj shreya ko ladkea walea deaknea ayea hai…..

Daya: (in shock) kya…..

Purvi: or pata hai Us nea haa kar di es ristea kea lia….abhi call kiya tha Us nea…

Daya: what but….wo itni jaldi ha kesea bol sakti hai….

Purvi: relax bro….aap ko kya hua, aap itna ku tense ho rahea ho…

Daya: mea kaha tense ho raha hu…..wo kya hai na , aaj hi shreya ko ladkea walea deaknea aye or us nea aaj hi haa kar di…

Purvi: kya pata wo ladka bahut handsome ho or shreya ko us sea first sight love ho Gaya ho…

Daya: love nahi , esa nahi ho sakta….

Purvi: bro aap …Daya cut the call ….purvi ( PoV) ab laga na …..teer nisanea pea , ab ayega maza…...

Here Daya ( PoV) shreya nea ha kar di or bataya bhi nahi leakin mujea kya , nahi bataya to na sahi….

In coffee shop

Rajat: kya baat meri jaan, kya plan hai…ab deaktea hai daya sir kab tak apnea dil ki baat nahi boltea

Purvi: ha ab to yea deak na hoga.

Rajat: wesea tumare pass yea idea atea kaha sea hai ….

Purvi: you know na , talent

Rajat: acha Ji…

Purvi: ha Ji…both pass smile …wesea acha hua Daya bhai ki jindagi mea shreya jeasi ladki ae , wo bhai ko hamesa kush rakegi….and her eye become wet…..

Rajat: oh ! My god , mis talent to emotional ho gae…..mujea nahi pata tha meri jaan mea yea bhi talent hai &amp; both start laughing…..

Purvi: wesea thanku rajat.

Rajat: yea , thanku kis lia .

Purvi: meri jindagi mea anea kea lia .

Rajat put hand on her hand and said "acha esa hai to , fir mujea tum ko Us sea bhi Bada thanku bolna padega" …both pass smile

Rajat: acha wesea tumarea bhaiyo ki life to set ho gae , to tumare bhaiyo sea tumare hath ki baat karu…

Purvi blush

Rajat: oh ! Mis talent ko to blush karna bhi ataa hai….

Purvi: kya tum bhi….

Rajat: kya mea bhi…..sahi to Bol raha hu , batao kab au tumare ghar .

Purvi: abhi nahi , phealea Daya bhai ko to purpose karnea do …..us kea baad.

Rajat: chalo koe nahi , jaha itna intazar waha toda sa or ….

Purvi: acha ab mea chalti hu…..bhai mera wait kar rahea hongea

Rajat: ok.

Here on home

Tarika were doing kitchen work and abhijeet see her and than said

Abhijeet: aey kya bolti tu…

Tarika smile and said – aey , kya mea bolun.

Abhijeet: sun…..

Tarika: suna…..

Abhijeet: ati kya ghumnea ko…..

Tarika: kya karu aake mein ghumnea ko….

Abhijeet: arey ghoomenge , phirenge , nachenge , gaaenge or pyar karenge or kya…

Tarika: kya kahoon , tujhse mein jaanu na…

Abhijeet: arey itna tu kyun soche…to kya bolti

Tarika: dil mera haan bhi karta naa bhi karta… Yea sun kar abhijeet sir sad sa face bana kar janea walea hote hai tabi…

Tarika: aey kya bolta tu …

Abhijeet: kya mea bolun

Tarika: sun…..

Abhijeet: suna

Tarika: ata kya ghumnea ko….yea sun kar abhijeet sir kea face per smile a jati hai wo Tarika ko hug kartea hai , n fir separate ho kar tarika ka hath pakadtea hai

Abhijeet: chalo

Tarika: kaha….

Abhijeet: abhi to bola ghumnea ko…

Tarika: ha leakin abhi nahi…..

Abhijeet: to kab…..

Tarika: kal….

Abhijeet: leakin kal ku…

Tarika: wo kya hai na , aaj aadha din to chala gaya es lia…..kal

Abhijeet smile than said – ok madam Ji…

In office

Shreya came office in half day

Purvi: area shreya tum yaha….tum nea to aaj chuti li thi …tum to apni friend kea sath ghumnea janea wali thi

Shreya: ha lekin wo , meri friend ki tabiyat kharab ho gae …

Purvi: oh ! Ab kesi hai ….

Shreya: bas thoda fever hai …n than they both do there work…..some time later

Shreya Daya sir ko dhundti hai or un sea baat karnea ki koshis karti hai but wo usea purea din ignore karte hai…

In Night shreya home

Shreya (PoV) yea Daya sir ko aaj kya ho Gaya , aaj pure din muj sea baat tak nahi ki …..kahi muj sea koe galti to nahi ho gae ….mujea sir sea kal baat karni hogi…..

Next day

Shreya Daya sir ko purea office mea deakti but wo nahi miltea

Shreya to Purvi "tunea Daya sir ko deaka"

Purvi: ha…..

Shreya: kaha

Purvi: ghar pea…..

Shreya: ghar pea ku…

Purvi: pata nahi yr bhai ko kya ho Gaya kal sea…acha mea aati hu ..

Shreya: (PoV) kya karu….Daya sir sea baat karu , nahi nahi ….ek kaam karti hu un kea ghar jati hu and than she went Daya sir house and some time later she reach ( there was no one in house except Daya sir , because abhirika ghumnea kea lia gae hotea hai )….shreya rang the bell and daya sir open the door and he was surprised to see shreya

Daya: tum yaha..

Shreya: ha sir wo…but Daya cut her

Daya: phealea Ander aoo…and she came inside

Daya: kya logi , thanda ya garam….

Shreya: thanku sir , but mujea kuch nahi chyea bas mujea aap sea kuch puchna hai…

Daya: ha pucho but us sea phealea congrats for you new life…..

Shreya became confuse

Shreya: kis lia…..

Daya: tumara rishta tya ho gaya….

Shreya: mera , kab …..

Daya: bas shreya mujea sab pata chal Gaya hai , acha hua Purvi nea mujea bata diya…..Shreya in mind…..Purvi nea….

Daya: ( in hurt toon) tum nea to mujea batana bhi nahi samja , kam sea kam ek dost kea Nate hi bata deati…..oh! Tum to bujea dost hi nahi samjti .

Shreya: yea aap kya Bol rahea ho , mujea kuch samaj nahi a raha hai…

Daya: bas Shreya itni …..bholi mat bano…..

Shreya in bit loud – sach mea mujea kuch samaj nahi aa raha ….

Daya also in bit loud – bas Shreya bas ,bahut ho Gaya …..kitna juth bologi….

Now it is enough for her , she say in angry voice – bas bahut ho Gaya tab sea aap ki baat sunea ja rahi hu …..or agar mera rishta tya ho Gaya to aap ko kya , boliyea…..aap ko kya

Daya also in angry toon – mujea far padta hai…

Shreya: ku padta hai aap ko fark….ha , boliyea…..

Daya: ku ki mea tum sea pyar karta hu , I love you ….I love u so much ….suna tum nea I love u….shreya did no say any thing she just hug Daya and said – I love u to …. Daya did not believe in his ear , kya bola

Shreya: I love u to…and than she separate from hug

Daya: tumara rishta…..

Shreya: mera koe rishta tya nahi hua …

Daya: fir purvi nea muj sea esa ku kaha…..

Shreya: pata nahi leakin Jo bhi hua acha hi hua , kam sea kam aap nea apnea dil ki baat to boli …and both smile and hug each other…

A/N: thanku friends itna wait karnea kea lia , thanku so much and sorry for spelling mistakes :)


End file.
